


One Day We Will Watch The Autumn Crocus Bloom

by Trixter743



Series: Kirika, the Daughter of Orochimaru [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixter743/pseuds/Trixter743
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Kirika, the Daughter of Orochimaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please comment and review : )

"Don't let her take it!"

"More reinforcements to the south gate!"

"Kill her!"

"The east tower is on fire!"

"She's headed for the south courtyard!"

"Surround her!"

Kirika dropped down and landed in a crouch. She sighed. The whole clan is there...

She was surrounded on all sides by dozens of soldiers. Kirika smiled and erected herself. She forced her katana from her stomach and shot it out her mouth at one of the soldiers. It sunk in between his eyes. The soldiers around him stared for a moment before slowly shifting their heads towards Kirika, wide eyed. She chuckled.

"Kill her!" A commander ordered

They charged at her, Kirika's body with ablaze with amethyst fire, she leaped over them, using them as stepping stones to the soldier she impaled. Those she jumped on let out screams from the contact made by her burning shoes on their flesh. She gripped the sword from the man's head, stepping on his chest to keep the body down, and pulled the sword. The soldiers stared in horror as she did it, some stared at their burning comrades. As Kirika gripped her Katana, it too was set ablaze.

Kirika's smile was feral and mad, extending two fingers, pads up, down her chin. She blew down her fingers and a viscous wind was created, blowing most of the soldiers into the air. With her blinding speed she slashed the remaining soldiers who hadn't been carried up before leaping up into the air, slashing and using the bodies as foot holds to push herself higher until she had them all. All it required was one cut and the flames would finish the job. Kirika fell down and landed gently on her feet, crouching from the high fall.

She whipped her katana through the air to remove the film of blood that coated it. "Come out now." six sound ninja appeared in front of her "Round up any survivors."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

_Kirika knelt in front of Orochumaru, back facing him. He ran a comb through her long black hair. "It seems the Enma clan is taking a firm stand against us..." He said_

_"If they hinder you, I will destroy them."_

_Orochimaru was grinning. "Such a good girl. Yes my dear, destroy their pathetic little clan, leave no trace of their existence... though they do guard something I'm interested in. a forbidden jutsu. Bring it back for me."_

_"Yes father."_

* * *

Kirika crossed her legs. In her chair she lounged lazily and looked over the captives before her. She'd set up in the main hall of the Enma compound. The survivors were mostly the woman and teenagers, not many young children. A shame. Children's bodies tended to be less resistant to experimentation... There were a few men, most of whom were injured from the battle. Kirika's men arranged them in a line in front of her chair, two Sound ninja stood on either side of the line, two more stood behind it.

Kirika sipped her cup of tea. The men were silent or moaned from the pain of their injuries. Some of the women and most of the youths sobbed quietly.

The doors swung open. The remaining two Oto ninja dragged a woman in by the arms. She struggled against their grips to keep a hold on a screaming infant, pressed between her breasts by her hands. The woman's eyes were puffy, the side of her face was bleeding and bruises were forming, but she did not cry, rather, grunted and breathed sharply at ever tug until she was thrown down at the centre of the line. The noise she made was something between a grunt and cough and as soon as they released her arms she clutched her baby to her chest tightly.

One of the ninja who brought her in smacked her on the head, she fell back from the blow. "Quiet your brat! You're in the presents of Lady Kirika!"

The woman clenched her eyes shut and rocked her child.

Kirika sipped her tea, eying the woman. She had brown hair. "Is that everyone?"

"Yes, my lady. She was hiding in the room beneath the cellar. Just as you predicted."

"You're certain?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kirika nodded. The blueprints and all secret rooms had been carefully charted before the attack commences. It simply wouldn't do to have an Enma hiding away. Her eyes scanned the prisoners once more. "You all know who I am. You're clan has been taking a firm stance against Lord Orochimaru, my father, for quite a while, now. And that's a discretion I simply can't stand for... you know how it is... Now, you may have heard stories of the horrific human experimentation my father preforms. Well, I am here to tell you that those stories... are true. Consider yourselves volunteers."

Shere was silence in the room, looks of terror.

"YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU USE US FOR YOUR SICK EXPERIMENTS, YOU BITCH!?" One of the men jumped up. He sprinted towards Kirika.

Kirika raised an arm, palm up. She raised her tea cup to her mouth. A snake shot out from her sleeve at the man. Mouth wide open , it dug it's fangs into the man's collarbone. He screamed in pain before collapsing. He'd managed to run almost half a metre in her direction.

The snake slithered back to Kirika, nuzzling it's head in her dangling arm and hissed once at the prisoners. Kirika lowered the tea cup and smiled. "Why yes, I do."

The man gasped on the floor.

"Eager, aren't we. Don't worry, this one's venom isn't deadly." She chuckled. "Now then, I am nothing if not thorough. If anyone knows of any other hideaways, tell me now." She turned her head back and forth down the line. "If any of you reveal anyone we've missed, I'll kill you now. And trust me, death is much more merciful. I've been experimented on countless times. And it. Is. Horrific... No one? Very well."

The woman with the baby slowly rose to her knees. Her head stayed trained on the floor, her eyes shaded by her bangs. She slowly began unbuttoning her dirty, scratched blouse.

Kirika raised an eyebrow.

The Oto ninja moved with their kunai, but Kirika held up a hand to stop then. She watched, intrigued as the mother folded her shirt out on the floor and set her baby on top of it, so as to cushion it. She inched forward ahead of the line and stared up at Kirika. Her left eye was swollen from where the ninja hit her, but their were no tears in either of them, she set a scroll on the floor in front of her. The mother lowered herself on her hands until her forehead touched the floor. She bowed. "My lady."

"You may speak."

"My lady, I would gladly give you all of the Enma clan's guarded justu. I would gladly become a subject for your experiments. I would gladly serve you for the rest of my life. But I beg you! Spare my baby! Please Lady Kirika! He's not even a month old! Please! Send him to a village! Foster him to serve you! It doesn't matter! Plese, I beg you, but please _don't hurt my baby_!"

The baby continued to cry.

_She had brown hair._

Kirika frowned. She tisked. The snake under her hand flicked it's tongue. She looked at the mother. Piercing eyes. "The scroll, if you would."

One of her men handed it to her. She rolled it open, eyes flickered across the page. Her eyes returned to the mother. She slid the scroll into her pouch. "Take them to base."

The ninja began dragging the prisoners out of the room.

"My lady, please! I beg of you!" The mother shouted. She was seized again by a guard.

"Leave her." Kirika ordered. "And the baby."

"Yes, ma'am."

The mother grabbed her baby to her chest.

Kirika held the mother's wide eyes until they were alone.

"Well?" Kirika sipped her tea. "You have helped me. I can offer you the release of death."

" _Please_..."

"No?" Kirika chuckled. "Good answer. You're no good to me dead. Go. Tell people what you've seen here. Tell them what happens to those who oppose Orochimaru."

The mother stood up quickly, she bowed. "Thank you, my lady. _Thank you_!"

"You're blouse." Kirika called.

The mother grabbed it before running.

* * *

When Kirika left the compound, she left nothing behind but ash.

She did not return to the base with her ninja and prisoners. Orochimaru sent her to the Enma compound right before switching bases, taking Kabuto and Sasuke with him. Kirika would rendezvous with them at the other side of the Land of Rice Paddies.

She wondered briefly if the mother and her son would survive on their own. One look and Kirika knew what kind of person she was. Weak... as a woman. But as a mother, fiercer than any of the ninja she'd killed. A devout mother with brown hair... Kirika had no qualm with enslaving the survivors, but the whole idea of the fierce young mother saddened her.

Kirika took out the scroll the mother gave her and tossed it into the bushes. It was _an_ Enma clan justu. Not the forbidden justu Orochimaru wanted. Kirika had retrieved that before she'd even begun her attack.

Kirika stared out at the scenery of the Land of Rice Paddies, as calm and pretty as ever, the rice fields reminded kirika of tiles. It was early afternoon when she approached the main base. She stopped and looked down into the stairway of the underground base. Her woes were forgotten and her face was the picture of delight. Orochimaru was waiting for her in the doorway. She ran to him, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Father!" She took out the scroll and held it out to him. "The Enma clan's jutsu."

"Excellent." He took the scroll. "And the clan?"

"Ash. The ones who survived will make wonderful test subject for you experiments."

"Good work, Kirika."

She stepped forward into his chest. Orochimaru returned her embrace and stroked her hair, a jesture he knew she liked. "Welcome home, child."

"Yes." Kirika smiled and buried her head in his chest. "I am home."

* * *

Kirika sighed happily at the warmth of the bath water. Her gaze flickered to the clothes she'd been wearing, dirty but neatly folded. She would wash them tomorrow.

The clothing she normally wore for missions and travel consisted of a pale yellow, short sleeved Chinese style shirt and black pants that folded over, with four parallel buttons below her breasts and before her naval and widened at her hips.

Her pocket watch sat on the ledge of the round stone-tiled hole in the floor that functioned as a bathtub, near her head playing the song. Kirika reached an arm out of the water and lazily flipped the watch up to the portrait of her family. Hideko would disapprove of the brutality she'd showed the Enma clan. She would disapprove of many things Kirika did. But she would be happy that Kirika spared the woman. Conscience was a concept Kirika had a warped grasp on. She tilted her head and kissed the frame. _I miss you._

She stood up and dried herself before donning a purple kimono.

* * *

Kirika ran her hand over the walls as she wandered through the halls of the base. The cool stone felt nice, she could feel ever little bump and crack sliding under her hand. She wandered to make sure that none of the candles had gone out; they had to be checked quite regularly. It was quite inconvenient. Eventually she came to the door of the training room. She knew she'd find him there. Sasuke was practicing his punches and kicks on a wooden training dummy. Kirika smiled, his back was to her. She slipped behind him and wrapped one hand around neck gently.

He stiffened in surprise and quickly had a kunai pointed at her. Kirika jabbed the fingers holding the knife before he could stab her, making him drop it.

"I'm back."

He sighed and lowered his arm. He pulled her hand off his neck before spinning around. "Quit surprising me like that. One day I'll end up hurting you."

Kirika's response was a chuckle.

"I mean it."

" _You're_ going to hurt _me_ when I can get behind you so easily?" Kirika wore amused eyes and a feral grin. She was behind him again. "We shall see."

Sasuke sneered; if his sharingan were activated he might have been able to track her movement. The Viper and that speed of her. "How'd your mission go?"

"Excellent. I'll tell you about it later tonight." Kirika prodded his shoulder and began massaging them. "You're muscles are tight. That's no good. You need to be flexible. You'll pinch a nerve someday."

He sighed happily.

"Does this feel good?"

"Yeah, really good." He turned around and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm glad your back."

Kirika danced away from him. "Come on, let's get you loose."

"In your kimono?"

Kirika span. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. You look good."

"I'm glad you think so. Now, I want you to dodge my blows by moving only."

* * *

"You're improving."

"Of course I am."

Kirika snickered.

She and Sasuke sat on the steps of the training room eating boxed lunches of rice and beef and vegetables. The food was tasteless.

"It's bland." He remarked

"Well, we can't exactly buy better foods or spices." Kirika sighed "I miss my mother's cooking."

"Yeah. I miss your mother's cooking, too."

He put his hand over hers and curled his fingers under her palm. Kirika's hand remained motionless and she smiled, eyes calm.

"I've been thinking, Sasuke. About a dream I've been having."

"Oh?"

Kirika looked at him. "A reoccurring dream. I don't get it often, three or four times in the past couple years... But it's so real... it's almost more real then the things I see when I'm awake."

"What do you dream of?"

"I'm in a forest. A warm, misty place. with a white snake around my ankle. And I'm facing a cave. The snake always goes ahead, it slithers to the entrance of the cave. It wants me to follow it. The first time I had the dream I stayed still; the second time I took a step towards it, and with every dream I have, I take another step."

Sasuke looked at Kirika with a puzzled expression. He smiled and shrugged. "Everyone has reoccurring dreams. And when don't you have snakes on the brain?"

"Hm." Kirika laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Kirika pulled back her hair and tied it tightly. Her kimono sleeves rolled up and tied, she donned the appropriate apron and face mask and scrubbed her hands sterile.

"The sedative's been administered and the subject's prepared, ma'am." Kabuto said. A boy, Hozuki Suigetsu was laying unconscious and nude, strapped to the metal table in the lab. He was a troublesome one, always turning his body into water whenever they tried to experiment, so he needed to be put under before they could do anything.

Kirika nodded "Good work. Let's begin."

She began cutting into the boy's chest with her scalpel. She cut at and stitched the blood arteries near his heart. It was a long, argues and messy process, and the lab began to reek of blood; not that the scent from the last experiment ever really faded. "Hold the skin open."

Kabuto sighed, watching her dig into the man's organs. "The human body is really quite amazing..."

"Indeed." Kirika reached fror a syringe, filling it will a red chemical and injecting it into the boy's heart. She removed the needle and scalpel and put them on a tray. The syringe would need to be deposed and the scalpel cleaned. "Stitch him up and put him back in his cell." Kirika sighed "We're done."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

After cleaning the equipment and scrubbing herself she drew up a report of the experiment, which was delivered to Orochimaru. The report was, of course, incomplete because it was too soon to see if it had worked or failed. Kirika would monitor the boy for the next few weeks until the effects were completely finished, it was declared done for her if someone else took over the job of watching him.

It had become quite late. Kirika taken off my kimono and and sandals in favour of a white under-kimono, which she used for sleeping. The light in her room was out and she lay in bed, facing the wall, breathing calmly.

* * *

_Kirika was on the edge of a forest; it was warm and cloudy. She took a breath and gazed around. There were mountains; the forest was growing on mountains. She could not see the peeks. A veil of mist was rolling over the mountains, clouding the forest and blanketing the peaks. She stared forward into the forest, mystified. Through the silence, she could faintly hear her pocket watch's song playing: the song of the autumn crocus._

_'Hsssss'_

_Kirika slowly turned her gaze down. A little white snake wrapped around her feet._

_Dazed, she returned her gaze forward. Her head tilted back. She was moving; traveling through the forest at incredible speed. But she was not running. She was standing still; the forest around her appeared to speed past her._

_Everything stopped suddenly. And everything was still. Kirika gazed forward. "What..." She whispered "What is this place?"_

_She stood at a brick wall leading into a cave; the wall is covered with moss and corroded from time, but it still sturdy. There were a few arched doorways in the wall, and glassless arched windows. She could not see what was inside the cave; through the openings there was only darkness._

_The snake was still coiled around my ankles. It hissed and slithered away from me to the entrance of the cave. It stopped and just stared back at me; then continued onwards into the darkness._

_A whisper: 'Come forward.'_

_Kirika took a step forward; and then another. She stepped slowly to the mouth of the cave. Her gaze never faltered, he did not look around, but continued in a daze. She stepped a few feet into the cave and froze; unable to move on further._

* * *

Kirika's eyes shot open.

She sighed. "That dream..."


	2. Lady Kirika

Kirika raised the Erlenmeyer flask and brought the syringe above it, gently she poked the needle into the collection of fungus and ejected the brackish fluid into it. The pale blue fungus was attached at the bottom of the inside of the flask, enveloped by a clear yellow liquid. The fungus began to expand slightly, the flask began warming. Then quickly it began to fizz and bubble, the fungus began to expand rapidly, blowing up like a balloon and fizzing over the top of the flask. Kirika quickly placed the flask down into a plastic case on the counter and secured the lid. The fungus continued expanding until it filled almost half of the container.

"Hmm..." She jotted down notes and formulas onto a notebook. Cautiously, she opened the lid to obtain a sample of the material. She clipped it between two glass slides and inserted it into a microscope. Kirika jotted down more notes before cleaning the slides and took another sample of the fungus, sealing in into a petri dish. She opened a sliding metal door that opened into an insulated metal container, about a metre long in the counter, took the container and set it into a large metal bin along with the empty syringe. She made hand signs for the fire style jutsu and blew purple flames into the bin. She quickly slammed the door shut. The material needed to be disposed of properly. Container, flask and all. Kirika opened the door, nothing remained save for a film of ash over the metal. She scraped the bin clean.

Kirika took another Erlenmeyer flask. It contained the same type of fungus, but this one was in a light green fluid. She took another syringe of the brackish fluid and brought it to the fungus again.

This process would be repeated almost two dozen times, each with a slightly different variable. Eventually she began retesting everything, however this fungus was attached to the body of rats. Kirika work continued for hours, every so often she glanced at the clock.

She opened the metal bin again and scraped the surface clean. Kirika sighed and looked up at a cabinet above her. There was an abundant supply of flasks and containers, the ones done so far barely made a dent.

"So this is where you've been all day."

Kirika sighed, tilted her head back and smiled at Sasuke, he leaned over her; chin on her shoulder, one hand on her side for balance and stared at her work.

"Father's orders." She purred.

"Disgusting." Sasuke muttered, eying a rat covered in fungus.

"We need to start with small animals; easier to contain."

"I see... So no humans yet, huh?"

Kirika chuckled "Working our way up."

She could practically feel him glaring, it made her laugh. Sasuke was utterly disgusted with the experiments. For that, Kirika found him sweet.

"It's a rare type of parasitic fungus. It's properties are really quite interesting. It attaches itself under the skin and it feeds from the chakra network. No other fungus or plant can do that. Isn't that funny?"

"Hilarious." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It's fascinating."

"How long have you been here? Aren't you bored?"

"Certainly not. This work needs to be done, we leave this hideout in three days. I want to destroy everything before then, this evening, in fact. I need to collect this data." Kirika held up a petri dish containing a sample. "These are all that will survive, these and the notes."

"hn." Sasuke stepped away. "Are you hungry?"

Kirika took off her safety goggles and lab coat and unpinned the sleeves of her kimono, which had been tied up for safety purposes. She smiled. "Yes."

* * *

Sasuke and Kirika sat in a large open room. It was quite big, in the center of the room was a large stone snake, candles were lit in it's eye sockets, giving it a glaring impression. An unnecessary structure, true, but Kirika liked it. She and Sasuke sat on the two stairs of the stand of the huge stone statue. They eat plain white rice. Kirika eat quickly, she hadn't realized how hungry she was. Sasuke offered her more, which she accepted.

"Where's Orochimaru been? I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. Or Kabuto, for that matter."

"They went to the tenchi bridge. To rendezvous with an akatsuki. And then kill him."

"I see." He glared at the empty room. "Orochimaru was _supposed_ to train we with a new jutsu." Annoyance was thick in his voice.

Kirika sighed. "Oh come now, don't pout. You're so childish." She stood up. "If you wanted my help just ask. _I_ will train you today."

Sasuke starred at her. After a moment he grinned. "You're really something, Kirika, I swear.."

* * *

Kirika was back in the lab. She'd spent a few hours with Sasuke, the training session ended when she left him to continue exercises in the jutsu that did not require supervision. Besides, though he wouldn't object to assisting in Sasuke's training, Orochimaru told her to complete these final experiments before he returned. By this time, Kirika had concluded the last of the tests, sanitized the area and was concluding with the followup report.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." She chided

"My Lady." Kabuto greeted.

"Ah, you're back." Kirika nodded to him.

"How have the tests been coming along?"

"They've progressing nicely. You're mission was successful, I trust?"

"Yes, well, as it turns out Sasori was already dead. The ones who came to meet me were the leaf ninja who killed him."

"Oh? Did you kill them? They would be more useful to use as test subjects."

"No, they're alive. We let them go."

Kirika raised an eyebrow. "Then perhaps we ought to move bases ahead of schedule."

"Perhaps. You know, the ninja we ran into were your former team mates."

"Is that so?" Interest flickered in her eyes.

"Lord Orochimaru believes that if we let them live they would be able to kill at lease one more akatsuki member."

"The enemies of our enemies, eh? I see."

"Lord Orochimaru had a face off with Naruto. He went berserk at the mention of Sasuke and yourself and unleashed the Ninetails'. You would have loved it."

Kirika tisked. "And _I_ followed him around for three years... you _must_ tell me more. Did you get a sample?"

Kabuto sighed. "Afraid not, our meeting was quick. Heh, if you ask me it was less a battle between shinobi and more a battle between epic monsters."

"A shame!"

"Actually." Kabuto gestured behind him. "We did bring someone back with us. An envoy planted by Danzo. I guess you could call him the replacement for you or Sasuke. He insisted on meeting everyone in the base. Which is you." He stepped aside into the room. A boy, around Kirika's age, entered the room. Pale with strait black hair. Kirike eyed him with interest.

He smiled, eyes closed and head tilted slightly in a friendly manner. "So, you are Kirika?"

She noted that he neglected 'Tachibana'. Kirika left her mother's surname in Konoha, and was not displeased the Leaf Ninja hadn't bothered with it.

He bowed slightly. "Greetings. My name is Sai, pleased to meet you."

"And you as well." Kirika nodded.

"Naruto and Sakura spoke quite frequently of you."

"Did they now?"

"Yes, They've been searching for you for almost three years now..."

"I am aware."

"I have been curious to see you for myself. Kirika the Viper."

" _Are you_?" He was testing her. Kirika's gaze morphed to an expression of calm irritation.

He stepped back slightly. Wary.

"Lady Kirika," Kabuto held out a folder. "Take a look at this. It was an olive branch of sorts from Danzo."

"Hmm?" She took the folder and untied the cord sealing it. Inside was a thin stack of paper. She leafed through them slowly. Her expression amusement once again.

Kirika had a habit of switching between hunour and seriousness at the drop of a hat. Her eyes were no less piercing in either, Sai noted.

"An olive branch indeed. A list of AMBU assigned to the hokage..." Kirika smiled to Sai. "Welcome aboard."

Kabuto took the folder back. "I'll be making a bingo book with this."

Kirika laughed lightly. "You'll have to let me take another look, then. After all, I'll be the one killing them."

He grinned, his glasses caught the light, masking his eyes. "But of course."

Kirika waved before returning her attention to her report. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I must be getting back to work."

Sai nodded to her once more and Kabuto led him out of the room.

* * *

Kirika knocked on Orochimaru's door lightly. "Father, it's me."

"Enter." He chided

"Welcome home father." Kirika ran to hug him, he stood from his chair in the middle of the room.

He smiled and cupped her cheek. "Thank you, my dear. Have you finished your assignment?"

Kirika offered him the papers.

"Good." He took the papers and sat. "Put the kettle on."

Kirika drifted the counter on the other side of the room, she took the kettle from the cablit, filled it with water and set it on the burner.

"Kirika, did you dispose of the materials?"

"Yes."

"Your apron? Gloves? Goggles?"

"Yes."

"Good." He laughed. Orochimaru's eyes scanned the pages as he spoke. A grin flashed on his face. His eyes laughing with cruel, sarcastic humour. "We can't have the leaf ninja running around stumble into them..."

The water rose to a boil. Kirika pored it into two cups and soaked the tea bags. Her own eyes alight with amusement. "Oh? We're having company?"

"They're here right now. I assume Kabuto informed you of our confrontation with your old playmates."

"I hear Naruto went berserk."

"He took the form of a miniature Ninetails. A shame you weren't there to see it."

"A shame." Kirika agreed with a sigh. She came back towards him and offered him tea.

With one final glance, Orochimaru set the papers on the table next to him. "You did a very good job."

She beamed "Thank you, sir!"

"Kirika... how would you you like to go great your old comrades? Think of it as a reward for all your hard work. They're our guests after all, let's make them feel at home."

Kirika's grin widened. "It would be poor etiquette if we left them unatended."

He smiled wickedly."Excellent."

* * *

Naruto looked at the picture of Sai and his brother smiling and holding hands.

"This is the picture of out dream. I wanted to show my brother this." Sai was smiling.

Naruto grinned

Faint footsteps sounded. Naruto and Sai tensed. Orochimaru emerged from the dark hallway "Sai... which side do you intend to take...? Well then?"

They took defensive stances.

"Striking shadow snake!" Orochimaru threw forward his arm, snaked ejected from his sleeve. Naruto and Sai leaped back to avoid them. "It appears you've decided to side with them. Sai, or whoever you are."

"I've seen this before!" Naruto shouted "That's Kira's justu!" He stepped in front of Sai. "I'll deal with things here. Sai, you go look for Kira and Sasuke."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I wish you luck looking for Sasuke. This base is quite extencive. As for Kirika, there's no need to search for her."

"Why not?" Naruto growled

Orochimaru waved his hand. Another set of footsteps echoed from the hallway.

Naruto's eyes widened. She walked slowly, emerging from the darkness and stopped walking when she reached Orochimaru. Kira smiled warmly, "Because I am already here."

"K-Kira!"

"It's been a while. Two years? More?"

Naruto's joyful face hardened. "Now's not the time for a reunion." He took a step. "Go Sai. I'll rescue Kira, you go find Sasuke."

"But-"

"Hurry!"

"Very well. I'll find Sasuke and get him out of here." Sai ran off.

Kirika chuckled. "You're going to rescue me? Wasn't it always I who rescued you?"

"Get away from him Kira!" Naruto made a hand sign, "Just watch me! I'm stronger now, I'm gonna save you!"

Orochimaru laughed "You've come to take Kirika and Sasuke back home, have you? You're persistence is impressive, but will things really go as you wish?"

Naruto growled. "I don't care if you're one of the legendary sanin like Grandma Tsunade or the prevy sage! I'm gonna kick your ass and take them back! Shadow clone justu!" The smoke from his clones extinguished the candles around him. His shadow clones ran towards Orochimaru and Kirika.

"Allow me." Kirika stepped forward. "Striking shadow snake!" Snakes ejected from her sleeve, their mouths opened and blades came out, stabbing at Naruto's clones. One on them tried to make a rasengan, but was pierced by a snake. The real Naruto jumped out from the smoke cloud created from the shadow clones' dissipation. Armed with a kunai, he lunged at Orochimaru. Kirika's snakes caught him in midair just before the blade made contact with him.

"Son of a-! Kira!? What are you doing!? Let me go! I'm saving you!"

Orochimaru tisked. He rested a hand on Kirika's shoulder. "Asking your own dear friend to go against her father; for shame. I'm afraid my adorable daughter is a particularly loyal one."

"Get your hands off her!" Naruto shouted, struggling against Kirika's snakes.

Kirika tossed Naruto back. "Naruto. Don't be rude. I'm being kind. For the sake of our time together, I owe you that much. When you're fighting me you won't get hurt. You're not in father's league, and you're not in mine."

"Kira..." Naruto whispered.

"Why thank you, my dear." Orochimaru directed his attention to Naruto. "What happened to all that energy you had earlier? You're power... The kyuubi's power... I know there's more too it than that. Come now, poor Kirika is dying to see it."

Naruto stood up, panting.

"Show me what you're truly capable of! Striking shadow snake!" Father used his jutsu again, snakes lunged at Naruto, but a pillar of wood ejected from the wall and blocked them.

The wood retreated through the hole it made in the wall and Sakura and a Tenzo jumped through the hole into the hallway behing Naruto.

"Orochimaru again?" Tenzo glared.

Sakura nodded to Naruto. She looked forward and her eyes widened. "Kirika!"

Orochimaru frowned. "Naruto, I'll let you live for now. Please do your best to kill at least one more Akatsuki for me."

"What!?"

"Now then, I have business with that Sai boy. I trust my daughter will keep you entertained. If you'll excuse me." He disappeared.

Naruto glared and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Well then." Kirika watched them with her intense gaze. "Now what?"

Naruto's face held a mixture of anger and hurt. "Why Kira!?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you defending a creep like Orochimaru." Naruto held out his hands. "Can't you see we've come to save you!? We've come to take you home! He's your dad, fine! But it doesn't matter! I don't think any different of you! Everything gonna be alright, come on! _let's go home_!"

Kirika looked at him with a dull expression. She sighed. "You're so dense, you silly boy. It's your nature, I suppose. Who do you think sent me to Konoha to begin with?"

Naruto recoiled. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"And why do you think my father bothered to send me there at all? Do you think he intended for me to _stay_?" Her eyes were harsh and judgmental. She had a glaring of disapproval.

Tenzo glared. "So you _were_ a spy. And the Third defended you... tell me, how much of a hand did you have in the invasion at the Chunin Exams?"

"K-Kirika..." Sakura's eye glistened. "I knew you were a bit... different... but... we... We defended you! When everyone wanted to put you on the wanted lists we defended you!"

Kirika pressed her fingertips to her temple. "What are you on about? I wasn't a spy-I _was_ privy to the invasion, yes, but that was not planned on my part. No, the only reason I came to Konoha was to be with my mother."

"Kira..." Naruto breathed.

"My mother is gone. What reason do I have to go back?"

Naruto glared; but it was not anger. Determination. "I always thought of Hideko like _my_ mother! That makes you my sister! Come back with us; I'll be your family!"

"I have a family. My father. I live to serve him. Konoha is nothing to me. And even if I do return, I couldn't possibly continue my experimenting..."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"...I followed you around all those years because I wanted to see you release the Kyuubi. A shame I wasn't there when it actually happened. If you feel so strongly, I'd be more then willing to take you with me... as my test subject."

His ears wrung. _No..._

"I _promise_ to refrain from any procedures that may threaten your life. I'll be _very_ gentle. You can have a bed... And I'll even let you see Sasuke, when you're not busy! A pretty fair offer, I do say so."

Naruto closed his eyes. Kabuto's words rang through his head. _'You really have no idea about who Lady Kirika is, do you? She wouldn't leave Lord Orochimaru's side if her life depended on it. And besides, you were with her for a long time_ _now_ _, weren't you? Surly you must have pick up on it... Her cruelty.'_ Naruto's fists clenched.  
 ** _'Y_** _ **ou have no idea who Lady Kirika is...'**  
_ How!? How could this be Kira? Kira, his first friend. She was just... observing him? No! This wasn't Kira; the girl in front of him was Orochimaru's slave. He must have brainwashed her! The girl before him was _Lady Kirika._

Sakura cupped her hands and lowered her head. "Oh Kirika..."

"I can't believe you!" Sakura jumped at Naruto's outburst. "Orochimaru's brainwashed you! It couldn't have all been a lie! Training together!? Eating together!? Was it all for nothing!? You're more than a friend! You're my sister! I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna save you!"

"Good luck." Kirika let out a light chuckle. A rejection... she hadn't really expected him to accept, but she couldn't be blamed for trying.  
No, it hadn't _all_ been a lie. There were times when Kirika did see Naruto as a friend and not simply research material. But that was in the past. Were she given the choice, she would rather him as her test subject. Alas, he was to assist in eliminating Akatsuki.

Sakura stepped forward, made bold by Naruto's outburst. "You say you don't care. But you came to Konoha to mean your mother. And even I could see how much you loved her. What would Hideko say if she saw you now!?"

"Oh, she'd scold me. She might even cry." Kirika's face remained amused, but Hideko was a sore subject. Of course, Kirika did not let that show. Nor would she say what she wished since she first met Hideko. _Or maybe she'd have left the leaf village with me._ "Oh dear, would you look at the time? That boy Sai's been off for a while, now. I'd better find Sasuke. We wouldn't want Sai to be faced with him when he first wakes up. That would just be poor hosting." She vanished.

* * *

The explosion sent tremors all throughout the base.

"My, my. Such a ruckus."

Sai spun around to see Kirika seated on a mound of rubble behind him. She had changed into her ninja clothes.

Sasuke gazed down from above the pit. "Took you long enough."

"You're so grouchy when you wake up." Kirika sighed. Despite her irritated tone, she looked at Sai with amusement. "Now look what you've done. I'm the one who has to deal with Sasuke's morning temper."

Sasuke sneered. "He was going _on_ about bringing me back to Konoha and protecting the bonds between me and Naruto."

"Oh?"

"It seems his real mission was to kill me."

"Hm..." Kirika tapped a finger to her chin. She coughed the hilt of her katana from her mouth, gripped it and pulled the blade from her throat. "It's very sweet that you changed your mind." Kirika sauntered up. "However, I'm sure Danzo doesn't know that. I'd better send him you head. Just to be safe."

"Tch-!" Sai stepped back defensively.

"Eh~?" Kirika turned towards the corridor leading out of the crater and back into the base.

"Found him!" Sakura shouted. She ran ahead and grabbed Sai by his throat, shouting at him.

"Sakira." Sasuke said.

She suddenly stopped and turned, looking up wide-eyed.

Naruto ran out after her.

"Does that mean kakashi is here as well?" Sasuke called.

Tenso stepped out of the corridor into the sunlight. "Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't be here, but I'm here in his place. We, team Kakashi are going to you and Tachibana Kirika back to Konoha."

"I no longer use the surname 'Tachibana'." Kirika frowned. "Please make a note not to never use it again."

Tenzo frowned.

Sai drew his short sword and pointed it up at Sasuke.

"Sai!" Sakura shouted. "I knew it!"

Sasuke eyed Sai. "So he's my replacement then, is he? He was spouting nonsense about protecting bonds between Naruto and me. One more pansy for the group, I'm sure."

"huh?" Sakura asked

"It is true. My top-secret mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke, but those orders don't matter anymore. Now I want to think and act for myself. Because of Naruto I feel like I might be able to remember something... remember how I used to feel; something I can't help feeling was important to me." He addressed Sasuke. "I may not know you all that well but there's a reason Naruto and Sakura are chasing after you with so much passion: in order to prevent the bonds with you from breaking, in order to keep them intact they're doing everything they can. I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself, But you Sasuke," He looked at Kirika. ",and you Kirika, should have an understanding."

"Sure, I did know." Sasuke said "And that's why I severed them. The only bond I have now is with Kirika, as my sword; and the fraternal bond forged with hatred. Having too many bonds causes one to loss focus: weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire."

Naruto turned to Kirika. "Kira! Come on! Talk some sense into him! I don't care what you say! I know you haven't forgotten our bonds! You don't have to be afraid, we'll protect you from Orochimaru! Tell him! And we can all go home!"

"I haven't forgotten." She admitted. "The times we shared in Konoha _were_ sweet memories. _But._ I was playing pretend. Such games are for children. I don't _want_ to return."

Naruto stepped back. "Kira..."

"Naruto, we're never returning to the leaf." Sasuke said

"If that's true then why didn't you kill me back then!?" Naruto screamed "Is that what you call severing bonds Sasuke!?"

"I simply didn't want to give _him_ the pleasure of seeing my attain power by submitting to his plans."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"There's no need for me to tell you. Still, the one thing I can say to you is that back then I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine." Sasuke leaped down, to fast for eyes to follow, next to Naruto, and put his arm on Naruto's shoulder. "Come to think of it, isn't it your dream to become hokage? If you had the time to go looking for us, you would have been better off training, don't you think? Naruto? And that's why this time," He drew his katana. "You're going to lose your life on a whim of mine."

"Like there's any chance someone who couldn't save his friends could become hokage. Don't _you_ think, Sasuke?" Naruto's gaze was hard.

Sasuke jabbed his katana at Naruto, Sai appeared behind Naruto and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, stopping him.

"You're choice of defense..." Sasuke said. "Quite correct." He threw Naruto up with his free arm and Sai up with the arm he was grabbing, chidori sparked around him, shocking the two. Tenzo shot a wood beam from his palm at Sasuke, but the wood disintegrated when it passed through the electricity.

Sakura ran at him. "Sasuke! I'm gonna stop you with my own power!"

Sasuke thrust his katana at her, Tenzo appeared in front of her and stopped the katana with his kunai knife. The katana broke is knife and stabbed him in she shoulder. Sasuke drove him onto a rock. "You're choice of defense... Quite the mistake."

"Captain Yamato!" Sakura shouted is surprise

"Yamato? Is that the name you're using now?" Kirika appeared behind him. She trusted his arm, forcing him to from the katana. Tenzo broke out from her grip and leaped away; closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a few seconds.

Tenzo ejected wood from his shoulder where the katana pierced him, pushing Sasuke back. He made a dome of wood around Sasuke, but Sasuke broke through the top and leaped up onto the ledge of the hole me made in the ceiling.

"Why don't you get it!?" Naruto screamed at him. "You're body's going to be stolen by Orochimaru anytime now! Why don't you get it!?"

Sasuke starred at him "If that happens then it happens. You're still quite the kid Naruto. Revenge means everything to me. As long as I can have my revenge I couldn't care less what happens to me or the whole world for that matter. Let me make it clear to you: for both me, Kirika and Orochimaru, right now, killing Itachi would be impossible. But if I am able to achieve my goals through nothing more than offering Orochimaru this body of mine then he can have my life. And my afterlife for that matter."

"That's enough talk." Tenzo said "Naruto and Sakura." He addressed them "With you two here I had hoped that we would not have to resort to any cruder methods, but it's time I got serious."

Kirika sneered. "You Konoha ninja. Pious as ever."

"Konoha indeed." Sasuke made a hand sign and raised one arm. "I'm through with you. Now things end. Kirika, protect yourself!"

Kirika appeared next to him, he jumped slightly, surprised. She grabbed Sasuke's arm quickly, stopping him from completing the justu.

"Let go Kirika." He demanded.

Kirika tightened her fist and glared at him. "You _will_ stop _now_." She turned to the Leaf ninja. "I'm so sorry for his brashness. I warned you he has a bad morning temper."

Orochimaru appeared next to Kirika, Kabato on the other side of Sasuke.

"Excellent timing, Kirika." Orochimaru said. "Now, now, Sasuke, there's no need to use _that_ justu.

"I have no reason to stop." Sasuke growled

Kirika dug my nails into his writs, drawing blood. To his credt, Sasuke never fliched, nor did he so much as break eye contact. "I _told_ you to stop. They still have use to us."

"We want our guests from Konoha to kill as many Akatsuki members as possible, even just one would be fine." Kabuto said "If other akatsuki members get in your way, you're revenge could hit a snag, right?"

"That's a patheric reason." Sasuke glared.

"But surely you'd allow it if it meant increasing your chances for succeeding, even by one percent, right?"

"Let go." Sasuke pulled his arm back and gave Kirika a bitter look.

Kirika returned it with a smile, before turning it to the Leaf ninja. "I stopped Sasuke for you. You can repay me by eliminating a few Akatsuki members."

The four dissipated, appearing to intermediate by green flame.


	3. What Will Never Be Forgotten

He glanced to Kirika when the door opened. "Are you ready, Kirika?"

"Yes sir." She walked to the center of the room, where there was a large examining table; a large sterile slab of metal. Kirika sat on the table and pulled down the top of her kimono, removing her arms from the sleeves so that her chest was exposed. She smoothed the top of the kimono so it hung neatly down around her waste from the sash. Kirika scooted back on the table and laid down, She brought one wrist up by her head on the table and slid it into a leather restraint attached to it, she fastened it with her free hand. She left the other arm unbound.

Kabuto held a syringe to her free, unbent elbow. An anesthetic. It would do little good. Kirika would not pass out; the resulting poison immunity from experiments was a double edged sword. But if the anesthetic was strong she might go into a daze, which was much more comfortable then laying there in coherence.

Kirika followed the needle with her eyes. After the injection, Kabuto tied her wrist down for her. Heaven help her if she flailed during the experiment.

The drug _was_ potent. Kirika lolled her head to the side and watched Orochimaru when he hovered over her. His face was covered by a surgical mask. Her mind was foggy, she barely registered then his scalpel cut down her chest.

In her haze, Kirika found her mind drifting to her encounter with the leaf ninja six months ago. What Naruto said... It tugged at the back of her mind. It had always been there. She preferred not to think of it, but the time was drawing nearer. Orochimaru would take Sasuke's body. How could Sasuke keep his end of the deal then? She supposed she could kill Itachi herself, then she could dissect _his_ eyes. That was part of their deal. Itachi would die, if not by Sasuke's hand than by Kirika's. She doubted Orochimaru would try to kill him, even after he had Sasuke's body. But she never knew; Itachi was an Akatsuki member, and her father _did_ bare a grudge against him.  
In all honestly, Kirika cared little for Sasuke's brother. And while she had a talent for forgetting people, the idea of Sasuke's death weighed heavy on her mind.

Kirika did not remember falling asleep, but when she woke up the experiment was over. She woke up to music.

Kirika registered that she was in bed. She rubbed her hand in slight motions and felt the sheets around it. Orochimaru was still standing over her, he held her pocket watch in his hand, open, and was looking at the picture.

Kirika reached out her arm took the fabric of his sleeve in her fingers. He kept his eyes on the watch. "Your mother liked to sit and listen to this song for hours on end."

Kirika turned her head to the side on her pillow. He was in a sentimental mood.

"...and I would sit with her." Orochimaru sat down on the bed and cupped her cheek. "Kirika, you're such a good girl."

Kirika stayed quite, she was tired, but leaned into his hand.

He kissed her forehead. Kirika fell back asleep.

* * *

__The acrobatics of the eight year-old were done with surprising grace for her age. Kirika twisted in the air; shooting senbon from her fingers, resupplying each one with rapid precision. She landed gently in a crouch on the tree stump in the centre of the U shaped clearing. The centres of targets spaced throughout the clearing were pierced by her needles._ _

_Kirika practiced in a U shaped clearing cut into the edge of a wood lining a long trail of elevating stairs, leading up the forested hill to the shrine. An Akatsuki meeting place. Orochimaru had instructed her to train until he returned._

_She pulled a needle from a target against the base of the stump and poked the tip with the pad of her index finger. Not yet blunted; she could re-use these needles._

_"...What are you doing all the way out here, little one?"_

_Behind her, a young man stood still, one leg bent on the stair above the other. He had an interesting posture, a slight slouch, body turned forwards parallel with the elevating stair case and head toward Kirika. He could have been no older than twelve_ _or_ _thirteen. He was beautiful. More handsome than Kimomaro, even. He was dark grey of hair, which was long and held back in a ponytail, smooth pale skin, and eyes of a sharp onyx. He wore the akatsuki cloak._

_Kirika stood, spun around on one leg, arms stretched out as she turned. She locked her fingers behind her back. She had a curious gaze in her large eyes. An analytical gaze. Too intense for a girl of eight. "Training."  
_

_"I can see that." He turned his head left and right, then back to her. "You're Orochimaru's girl, aren't you?"_

_"Yup." Kirika stepped off the stump and bounded lightly towards him. She stopped a metre before the stairs and stared up at him, arms linked behind her back. She looked curiously at him. Under the childlike innocence she probed him with her eyes. The boy saw this, probed her with his and mused briefly over whether the_ _innocence in the_ _child's eyes was a front or not._

_Regardless, he knelt and smiled. "I'm from the leaf village, like you. I have a little brother there around your age." His eyes flickered about . "You're getting strong." He crouched down next to her. He had kind eyes._

_She looked back at her work. This boy was nice. She smiled. "Thanks."_

_"My name is Itachi."_

_"Itachi. I'm Kirika. But I must not be strong enough, yet. Father told me to keep practicing."_

_His face became serious. "Tell me the truth, does Orochimaru treat you well?"_

_Kirika's face was blank, but her eyes were sharp as the needle in her fingers. Itachi took it as a sign of defence._

_"You can tell me. If he's hurting you I can take you to the Leaf village. They're kind. They would take care of you."_

_Kirika shook her head. "No. I'm okay."_

_"Of course you are..." His_ _smiled returned and put a hand on Kirika's head. "So tell me, little one, do you have a dream?"_

_"A dream?"_

_"A dream in life... or a goal?"_

_"Ah, Yes." Kirika's smile returned._

_"Would you tell me?"_

_"I'm going to learn about everything. And serve my father, always."_

_Itachi's face fell. "So that's how it is..." His expression was one of pure sadness, his onyx eyes glistened._ _"If only I could save you..." He touched her cheek gently. "Oh, You pitiful thing."_

_Kirika cocked her head. She had seen sadness, she had seen grief and defeat and terror; but this boy in front of her, his was something deeper. The way his eyes glistened, and the smallest hint of a smile on his lips; it was despair and helplessness and love all at the same time. And it left her with a fluttering gut just to see that lost expression. It was something foreign to her, it was something_ for _her..._ heartbreak _?_

_"Are you going to live your life like a tool? A commodity with no true human value? Will you ever truly live your own life? Will you live pitifully in the hand of someone else until you die?" His beautiful eyes were kind. Kirika thought it cruel; to say such things with eyes so kind. "You poor child. Are you cursed just as I am?" his face held genuine remorse._

* * *

Sasuke sat, one leg crossed and one dangling over the edge of the bed. He leaned over on an outstretched arm, hand planted between Kirika's shoulder and the edge of the bed. On Kirika's pillow sat her open pocket watch, playing the song of the autumn crocus. It has been a while since Sasuke heard it.

Sasuke stared straight down into Kirika's sleeping face. He stroked her cheek with his free hand, his face remained neutral and she did not move. There was only song with the steady, syncronized breathing of Kirika. She was still. It was odd, Sasuke always imagined her convulsing and breathing irrationally after she was... _under the knife_ , as Kirika would say. Nor was she still like a corpse; her chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. Her face was calm and relaxed. She was peaceful.

Her, being peaceful filled Sasuke with anger. She shouldn't be peaceful. She shouldn't be fine with being a subject to Orochimaru's twisted experiments. She didn't even take him seriously when he voiced his disgust. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. Behind his eyelids he saw _her_ , clad in tattered white yukata, the red that dyed eye whites leaking down her cheeks, and dancing through the burning village to the song of the autumn crocus. When he opened his eyes Kirika was not dancing, her yukata was not tattered, but she was the one from that dream. And he remembered it so clearly, he might as well have dreamt it last night.

His hand was still on her cheek, what did not bother him in the slightest was that though it was clean, he cupped her face with a hand dirtied with her own father's blood. The only remorse he felt was for the grief Orochimaru's death might cause her. A saddened Kirika was a rare sight, but Sasuke had only ever seen her cry once; when Hideko died... and before the tears came she burned down a hospital room a killed two people... and her mother died from an illness... a blameless death. He mused what she how she might react to her father's death when there _was_ a culprit. He doubted she'd run into his arms for comfort.

The remorse turned to anger quickly. Orochimaru wasn't worth Kirika's grief. It _pained_ him to know how devoted to him she was. Six months ago Naruto said Orochimaru had brainwashed Kirika. He wasn't wrong. It angered Sasuke that she would be angry with him. And she would be. But... she would keep her deal. She wanted to understand his sharingan so badly, and she did not mask how upset she was when Orochimaru coveted Sasuke _after_ she'd, in her mind, laid her own claim. Snakes were territorial... and in _Sasuke's_ mind, Kirika's offer to make him strong and assist him in his goal, only to reap her reward after his death was far nobler than Orochimaru's. At least he wanted it to be. She'd hold true to their deal, he assured himself. She would do it, if only grudgingly. She would take a stab at him, curse him and stay at his side. She would move on and forget her grudge until some distant time, then she would kill him for nothing other than a sense of duty; but not for a _long_ time. Sasuke had told himself that story until he was sure it was true... It had to be true.

Sasuke leaned further down, until the tips of his bangs touched her face. He smiled, sad and gentle and whispered. "I've loved your for such a long time."

If it was wrong, Sasuke didn't care. He kissed her. He pressed his forehead to hers.

The song of the autumn crocus played quietly.

If they were the characters of her story, he would save her. Orochimaru was her poison; it was because of him death blossomed around Kirika. And Sasuke had freed her of him. Sasuke was strong. Now _He_ would protect _her_.

There was a disruption in Kirika's breathing. A sigh. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes opened. She brought her had back to centre and stared at Sasuke with calm eyes. She smiled and shook her head. "I'll train you later. Ask father."

"I don't need any more training."

Kirika rolled her tired eyed.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Okay." She sighed. Her eyes closed slowly. "No stories, now. I'm tired."

"How do you feel?"

"Good. Calm. Just Tired."

" _Good_?" Sasuke scoffed. "How can you feel good? After what he did to you?"

Kirika's eyes remained closed and her soft smile stayed. She wasn't in the right mindset for rebuking him. "The same way I feel good after _every_ experiment. Euphoria always follows."

"Kirika..."

"Hmm."

"You'll never leave me. You'll never break our deal."

"Mmm." Kirika sighed. "Yes..."

"Good."

Without opening her eyes, Kirika extended a hand; it swayed as she lifted it and poked him clumsily on his eyelid. "You're eager... curious about... mmm... what the knife feels like?"

Sasuke breathed a laughing breath. He took her wrist and planted kisses on her knuckle. "Not a chance."

Kirika laughed quietly. Her arm went limp in his hand.

"Kirika."

"I'm still awake." She whispered

"I have to leave the base early. Come find me when you regain your strength."

"...Okay. Do you... have..."

Sasuke kissed her cheek once more. She was already asleep.

* * *

Kirika had more dazed thoughts than dreams. Her mind raced, but it was peaceful. She knew she was dreaming, but she didn't quite understand. She heard the song of the autumn crocus. She though of Orochimaru and Hideko. To Kirika they were never together, but always thinking of each other.

_'Your mother liked to sit and listen to this song for hours on end... and I would sit with her.'_

Rarely did her father speak of her mother. When he did it wasn't much more than that. Kirika though it his most humanizing quality, because though he preferred not to talk of her, Kirika could tell he thought of her often, and when he though of her he went quiet. When Kirika told him of Hideko's death he stayed did not skeep to anyone else for three days, and for a long while afterwards, he was quieter.

Kirika had only ever been mad at her father once. And that was when her mother died, when she'd just returned from the long track from Konoha to Oto and her nerves were frayed. In a fit of grief she'd yelled. _'She was my mother! You're wife! Why weren't you with her!?'_

She'd gotten a slap to the face for that, but no more tears came. And as she'd clutched her cheek she saw the most genuinely pained expression Orochimaru had ever worn in front of her. That night she slept in his room.

Kirika stopped think. Her mind drifted. In her dream she stood somewhere... nice. She did not concentrate on her surroundings. They were dreams and undetailed.

Kirika walked forward. Orochimaru and Hideko were in front of her. They were holding hands, their backs turned to Kirika.

Kirika's pace quickened; but her parents were gone. She was running.

She was in the forest.

She was running into the cave.

* * *

"My lady..."

Kirika opened her eyes slowly. She felt as if she'd slept for too long. She wanted to get up, but she was uncomfortably hot and drowsy.

"My lady."

Kabuto stood at the side of her bed. There was no colour in his face.

Kirika rubbed her brow with her elbow. "What's wrong? Was the experiment a failure?"

He did not answer. "How... how do you feel?"

"Drowsy. Am I able to get up?"

He nodded.

Kirika sat up slowly. She rubbed her eyes. "Kabuto. Please bring me some food. I'm starving."

* * *

Kabuto brought rice balls. Kirika ate quickly. Kabuto was distressed, but she chose not to press it until after she'd eaten. Kabuto watched her from a at the side of her bed, he averted her gaze. When Kirika was almost done he got up and left the room, he returned with a new white under-kimono. "Here."

"Thank you." He left the room while she changed into it.

"Lady Kirika... I need to show you something." He held the door open.

* * *

Kabuto led Kirika through the maze of corridors in the base. They stopped walking. From the hallway where she stood, Kirika could see the blood. Splattered around the floor and walls of a room, already black and hardened, the door was missing.

When she peared into the room, Kirika eyes widened. She covered her gaping mouth with her hands.

Oh the bed in the room orochimaru- no one of Orochimaru's vacant shells was hunched over. On the floor was the diced, lifeless remains of the white snake, blood was pooled on the floors and hardened in splatter marks on the walls.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Kirika knees buckled.

"My Lady!" Kabuto grabbed her arms and led her to kneel.

Kirika's breath was erratic and she was in a cold sweat. She gripped onto Kabuto's shirt so hard her knuckled cracked. _No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

Kabuto embraced her, he held her head into his chest. He ran a quick hand through her hair. _"Ssshhh_. _Ssshhh."_

Kirika was not crying. She was shocked. She breathed in strained gasps.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Kirika's eyes turned back ever so slowly to the scene. "F-Father..." A tear ran down her cheek. She shook like a leaf in Kabuto's arms and gripped him tightly. And her trembling suddenly stopped. Her face darkened. She stood up, pushing away from Kabuto, she began sauntering down the dark hall, lifeless.

Kabuto stood and took a step towards her, his land outstretched.

"Stay there." She said. Her voice was dark. "No... bring me my clothes."

Kabuto retrieved her normal ninja attire and returned to outside the room. He waited for almost an hour, when she returned she was still sauntering limply and lifeless. She came from the hall opposite the one she felt from. She did not stop when she reached Kabuto. She went into Orochimaru's room.

A sword lay on the floor, covered with blood. Orochimaru's Katana. Kirika too it, she flinched when she had to pry it from the floor. The dried blood glued it down

"The legendary sword of Kusinagi." She looked at Kabuto with lifeless eyes. She pressed her cheek to the blade. "It is my inheritance." She went to the head of the white snake and knelt in front of it. She touched it and kissed the forehead. She stood and left the room. "Come."

* * *

Kirika lead Kabuto outside. There was no one else in the base, but she cared not if there was. Above ground they were in a forest... a lovely place. Kirika closed my eyes and breathed in the air. In one hand was Orochimaru's- no, _Kirika's_ katana, in the other was a little cylindrical device with a button at the top.

"Kabuto." She said. "It was Sasuke." It was not a question. No one else _could_ have kill Orochimaru.

"Yes."

Kirika clenched her fists. " _How dare he_... This base..." She pressed the button. "...will be father's tomb." The bombs went off.

The base exploded and crumbled.


	4. The Fallout

"It looks like Sasuke's long gone."

When Kirika's head lolled backwards Kabuto saw she was frowning. Her eyes were dull, her mouth parted slightly. She clicked her tongue. "Such a shame... Now my fun's ruined." A drop of blood fell from the corpse above her onto her cheek. The body's back was held up against the wall by Kirika's sword; through his chest. Kirika's fingers twitched around the hilt. She wiped the blood from her cheek and licked it off her finger as it swiped past her mouth. She stepped away and lowered her hand. The body slid off her sword.

Kabuto re-adjusted her glasses. "The jailer appears to be gone too."

"I can see that."

"I can't seem to find any other guards..." Kabuto glanced about. The bodies of the test subjects were strewn about the floor. They'd been freed, but had no way of escaping the island base. "Looking over the records of the inmates, we seem to have them all."

Kirika sighed. "Oh, what a waste... I hate to throw away healthy bodies when they've served so well as subjects... A shame we have no one to guard them." Kirika whipped her blade through the air; the blood splattered around her.

"We'll find more." Kabuto assured her.

"Indeed we will. Come."

* * *

A guard handed Kirika a cup of tea. She accepted with a nod and blew on the cup before sipping.

They were all assembled here, bandaging their injuries or collecting the data of what was damaged, who was dead and where everything and everyone was. _Her_ followers. Kabuto stood at her side. Kirika's large chair was positioned at the centre wall of the room. She sat with erect posture, fingering her cup delicately with one hand, head perched on the fist of the other-elbow on the arm rest-and watched through piercing, authoritative eyes the quiet buzz of the Oto ninja and guards of the Northern Hideout. Sitting there, Kabuto mused, Kirika looked a queen. _As she should._ It brought a smile to his lips.

The hum in the room eventually died down. The guards and ninja organized themselves into kneeling rows in front of her. Guards in front; ninja in back.

Kabuto accepted the reports from a guard. He took his place and spoke for the lot. "Lady Kirika, without you we would all be dead. We all owe you our lived."

The group bowed.

Kirika smiled. Kabuto would describe the look in her eyes as that of a snake with fresh prey in its grasp; satisfaction, but not true amusement and not true joy as it might have been weeks before. These were things Kabuto noted; Kirika still smiled and laughed. When she was toying with others, experimenting, asserting her claim of control over the Sound Village-which she never lost.

To the untrained eye, Kirika was the same, if not a bit more sadistic since she'd come into power, but with his sharp observations, Kabuto could say without question that Kirika had been joyless since Orochimaru's death. It was written in her mannerisms, in the twitches of her fingers; which shook ever so slightly and in the flickers of her eyes; which were laced with sleepless red. In the furtive somberness that was now always underlying her gaze.

Kirika had not cried, but Kabuto reckoned her determination to stabilize and rule the network of Orogature was her own way of grieving.

* * *

_Kirika sighed. "Oh, what a waste... I hate to throw away healthy bodies when they've served so well as subjects... A shame we have no one to guard them." Kirika whipped her blade through the air; the blood splattered around her._

_"We'll find more." Kabuto assured her._

_Kirika stepped carefully over the bodies, never looking down, eyes never moving._ _"Indeed we will. Come."_

_"So, shall I gat to work locating Sasuke?"_

_"No."_

_Kabuto eyes begged question._

_She eyed him back. "Look around. What do you see?"_

_She did not need to explain further. Kabuto was quick. "Chaos."_

_Kirika nodded. "It doesn't matter_ who _freed these prisoners. When word of father reached the other bases the prisoners will become rowdy. Otogakure is mine by right. As Lord Orochimaru's heir,_ I _must restore order. And_ I _must assert myself as leader now, or my claim will be lost." Kirika's eyes were hard. "I'll be damned if I let everything father built crumble to pieces."_

* * *

Kirika was right about the uprisings. They'd quilled more than a dozen in other bases, one by one, and stamped out the seeds for rebellion in over a dozen more. The Northern Hideout was no exception. But even the monsters of the curse seals had been little threat to Kirika. Now, Kirika's claim to the Sound Village was all but assured. She might remain here for a while; the Northern Hideout housed the most unstable experiments by far. Kirika had already made it apparent to them that she was a force to be reckoned with when she stamped out their rebellion. But being so unstable, the northern hideout was a lynchpin in her authority and she knew it. It was a symbol. If her followers knew she could control such a madhouse, which she could, they would fall neatly and permanently into place.

This was why she'd secured the Northern Hideout last.

According to her spies, Sasuke was assembling a team. In the month past since he killed Orochimaru he'd managed to take Karin and Suigetsu Hozuki. Kirika had fumed when she heard. Suigetsu was one of her favourite lab rats. Kirika thought it a taunt. Insult to injury. But she chose to keep her distance.

It puzzled Kabuto, he'd asked her once, but she gave him no real answer. When she'd blown up the base Orochimaru died it, he was certain she wanted nothing more than to break Sasuke's neck.

In truth, thinking of seeing Sasuke made Kirika's stomach both turn repulsion and boil in anger. She didn't _know_ what she wanted to do if they did come face to face. Anger towards him came in bursts, but so did sadness and then there was just emptiness. If this was grief, it was unpredictable and illogical and cringe worthy. Kirika wished her mother was with her. Hideko would know what to tell her. She would know how to comfort her. Kabuto was not so gifted in those arts. But Kirika thought for that matter she might as well wish Orochimaru was with her, too.

These were things she tried to keep from thinking of. They haunted her mind at night. She hadn't been sleeping well as of late. But there was no colour in her face to lose and in her serpentine eyes the sleepless veins of red made them look more menacing than sullen. Orochimaru would tell her that she ought to think more about securing Otogakure than her grief. So she did. He had no patience for mourners. He would tell her what he'd told her long ago; what she had been telling herself for the past four years.

_'Your tears will do nothing.'_

Kirika sipped her tea and looked over her men. Twenty-three in total. The prisoners had killed off more than half.

"You."

An Oto ninja stood.

"Send word to the other hideouts. I want ten transferred from the southeastern, five from the West Hideout in the Land of Grass, seven from the East Hideout by the sea and three from the northernmost in the Land of Fire. They can spare the men. Tell them to be here within two weeks."

"Yes ma'am."

She waved a hand over the leftmost ninja "You four."

"My lady!"

"Begin preparations for reconstruction on the uppermost level of cells."

"Yes, Lady Kirika."

"Everyone but you three."

The remaining fifteen ninja stood. "Collect all the prisoners and move them to the cells on the lower levels." The lower levels were unused, and therefore functional.

"The rest of you survey the laboratories. All of them, on all levels. Initiate full scale decontamination protocol. Every vile, every crack. Scrub the entirety of them. Test _every_ substance and _every_ chemical for purity. I cannot understate the importance of this. Kabuto."

"Yes My Lady?"

"Oversee that everything in the labs is done properly."

"Of course."

Kirika stood. Only she and Kabuto remained in the room. "I'm going to see Juugo."

* * *

_Red was well defined and difficult to hide on white skin. Kirika hoped it was too dim for him to see her blushing. She averted her eyes to the floor._

_The boy smiled kindly at her. If he took notice to her flushed face he did not acknowledge it. "Lady Kirika, what brings you here?"_

_Kirika remembered herself and faced Kimimaro head on. Two years she'd know him and he never failed to make her stomach flutter. "Ah, Kabuto says someone interesting is here. The curse mark boy."_

_Kimimaro cocked his head. "Juugo? Yes, he's been here for a while."_

_"I want to see him."_

_Kimimaro took her to the lower levels of the cell blocks. The door was thick cast iron, reinforced with chain locks and deadbolts. "Stay behind me, alright?" Kimimaro warned. he knocked lightly on the door. "He's bashful."_

_Kirika stood on tip-toes to see._

* * *

_"W-what?" Juugo's expression was troubled._

_"We're going to go outside." Kirika said._

_Kimimaro cocked his head. "Why?"_

_"I want to."_

_"Eh... are you sure that's alright." Juugo's eyes darted to Kimimaro nervously._

_"Father said it was okay." Kirika laced her fingers. It had been an awkward encounter. She'd never played outside with friends before, and she was under the ever edgy impression that should she make a friend again, Orochimaru might kill them. Friends were for the weak._ _But Kimimaro was a very important asset. And Juugo was a very important test subject. So perhaps they were safe._

_Kimimaro prodded gently. "Do you want to train?"_

_"Perhaps. Perhaps we'll play. Vitamin D is important, and you two only have until you're twenty-one to build up your bone structure."_

_"But why?"_

_Kirika put a finger to her chin. "I don't know. I just want to."_

* * *

_Juugo sat under the shade of a boulder and watch Kimimaro spar with Kirika. The red wasteland stretched endless in all directions. There as nothing but rock. Flat, littered with boulders and plaguing cliffs. The land was like the surface of a salt crystal. On the tallest cliff; a thin jagged point like a dagger was the Northern Hideout. It was nestled into the cliff and hidden well._

_Kirika had looked up at it with wonder and pointed out the strategic advantages it held over the terrain. Juugo reckoned this area had no strategic advantages itself, but he held his tongue. If he asked, Kirika was sure to point out every last reason, no matter how minor, as to why the Northern Hideout was where is was, and why it was indeed very important. Perhaps later. It was nice to hear her talk. Juugo rested his chin on his knees._

_Kirika twisted and leapt back on her hands to avoid Kimimaro's spine. She was an agile thing. She regained her footing and her Katana clashed with his bone-whip._

_They both broke back panting._

_"Hey." Juugo called back. "This isn't really playing." He looked around nervously. "Why did we bother coming outside when you can train in the base."_

_"Because I wanted to." Kirika cocked her head as if it was the most simple answer. "What else are we supposed to do?"_

_"Hm..." Juugo lowered his head._

_"I think he's right." Kimimaro smiled solemnly. "Do you know any games?"_

_"I heard nine-year-olds are supposed to play outside. This is fun, so this is playing."_

_"We're eleven." Juugo said._

_"I don't think that's right." Kimimaro said thoughtfully. "Not everything that's fun is playing."_ _He sat down next to Juugo, Kirika sat at Kimimaro's other side._

_"But this is nice." Kirika scooted back into the shade. She looked at her arms, the sun was harsh, she might burn. The boys next to her were quite pale as well. "We don't go outside very often."_

_Juugo looked up, he shaded his eyes with his arm. She was right, he hadn't seen the sky in some time._

_Juugo stayed seated under the boulder until the sun set. Kimimaro and Kirika sat for most of the time, but they broke their rest every so often for short bouts. They were unsuited to childhood games. Kimimaro's isolation and repression; Juugo's insanity and Kirika's shinobi oriented nomadic life left all three children well suited to combat and the harsh life of the Sound, but at a loss as to what to do when given the opportunity to play. Juugo and Kimimaro didn't know what to do. Kirika had some vague idea as to what to do, but her knowledge of whimsy was limited to her sadistic games and cruelly she used when dealing with enemies. And everyone who wasn't them was an enemy, so Orochimaru taught her._

_Regardless, it was nice to see the sky._

* * *

Kirika twisted the handle of the door, with some effort it creaked open.

" _A WOMAN!_ _BINGO! I'LL KILL YOU!_ "

Kirika frowned, she raised her arm and shakes shot out to ensnare Juugo.

He struggled against the snakes. The black markings of the first stage curse mark blanketed his body, not did not yet reach his hands or feet. Kirika glared and tightened the snake's grip on him. Holding him until he calmed down was all she could do, only Kimimaro could really quell his rage. Juugo continued to flail and curse her. He went into second stage and almost escaped her hold. It was a full twenty minutes before he finally calmed down. By then Kirika had begun to sweat and Juugo was panting.

She lowered him gingerly to his knees and the snakes retreated.

Juugo looked at her with wide eyes. He lowered his head and whispered a mortified apology.

Kirika straightened herself and swept the back of her hands over the skirt of her kimono.

Juugo scooted back against the wall. He hugged his knees and tried to even his breathing. It continued, though, and his pants soon turned into sobs.

Kirika knelt beside Juugo and cradled his head in her chest. " _Shhh_. It's okay." She ran her fingers through his hair and continued to shushed him. How such a strong man could be so fragile never ceased to astound her. But in a world of deceivers and double-crossers, she thought Juugo the most genuinely innocent man alive, despite his insanity. And for that she loved him.

It was a while before Juugo swallowed his quiet cries.

She cupped his face. "You're calm now?"

"Y-yeah... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He looked up at her with his large, innocent eyes glistening but quickly turned his gaze down again.

She smiled and ran her thumb across his cheek. "It's good to see you again, my friend."

Juugo opened his mouth. His eyes were sad and searching. "Are... Lady Kirika... are you okay?"

Kirika's face did not change, her smile stayed and she cocked her head ever so slightly.

Juugo pressed a hesitant hand over the one cupping the side of his face. "So it's true..." His expression changed from confusion to sadness. "Why else would you look so _sad_."

Kirika's face fell. She could not hide sadness from Juugo. She couldn't hide any emotion from him. He was sweet and mad and saw everything as is was. Kirika let out a breath. She sat, hugged her knees to her own chest and laid her head on his shoulder. She did not need to say anything further. If with no one else than kind, gentle Juugo, even Kirika could be fragile.

"You shouldn't sit so close." Juugo warned quietly.

Kirika's eyes closed. She smiled weakly. "I'll make sure nothing changes for you. I'll make sure you're still taken care of."

"I haven't gotten better." He murmured. "I want to get better."

Kirika sighed. "I'll make you better."

"Lord Orochimaru said the same thing." He flinched "I-... I'm sorry."

"No. It's alright."

"Was it really Sasuke Uchiha who killed him?"

"Is that what the rumours are saying?"

"Yeah."

"It's true."

"I'm sorry..."

Kirika sighed. "So am I..."

"Will you go after him?"

Kirika's grip tightened on her kimono's fabric. "I don't know... right now I don't think I could bear to see him."

"You were close?"

"Is that what your rumours tell you?"

He gave her a careful look. "I heard you were fu- together."

She smiled sadly. "No. But we were close."

Juugo nodded, and they were quiet for a while. "...I..."

Her eyes flickered to him.

"Lady Kirika. I'd like to go outside with you again... if it's okay..."

Kirika couldn't help smiling. Her eyes slit closed once more, her head laid back on his shoulder. "I'd like that too."

* * *

Kirika's fingers scanned over the backs of books. The archives were overflowing with books, scrolls and papers. The archives of the Northern Hideout were not the biggest of Orochimaru's collections, but they came close. They were well kept, neat and barely dusty.

According to Kabuto's reports the laboratories were in miraculously good condition. They'd sustained minimum damage since they were on a whole different floor from the cell blocks. Regardless, Kirika would take no risks with such delicate and dangerous materials inside. The prisoners had been quiet, They were sufficiently terrified of Kirika since she'd cut their rebellion down like a flower, and restorations were coming along well enough. So much so that the prisoners had been moved back to their original cells. The men Kirika had ordered to the Northern Hideout from other hideouts had all reported. All was well.

Kirika pulled a book of lab reports from the shelf. It was a report of an experiment done on her years ago. It served no real purpose, but they were the words Orochimaru wrote, and reading them comforted her. Her major task was completed. Otogakure was hers. But with that behind her she had nothing to distract herself with, and the sadness crept in. Sadness was dangerous. It smothered everything. Were she in better spirits, she would make for the laboratories like a moth to a flame. The prospect of experimentation seem arduous and that only frustrated her. What did she have if not her thirst for knowledge? To spite her own reservations, she was already planning three new experiments for when the labs were deemed usable.

She _could_ go after Sasuke. The thought only sickened her. She didn't want to see his face. Kirika's fingers curled into the edges of the book cover, her nails dug into it. Now, she'd rather gouge his eyes out and grind them to shreds. Watch him bleed out. She'd have the damned secrets of his cursed clan dead to the world. But the scientist in her protested fiercely. And then she though of Sasuke as the boy who glared so sweetly when she'd first toyed with him; hard eyes gentle when she sat at beside his hospital bed; the determined ninja she'd trained. And then the safe arms when her mother died. When she though of that her frustration became hurt again.

There was a soft knock on the door. Kabuto stepped into the room. "My lady." He nodded. "It's urgent."

Kirika looked up from her book.

"Sasuke's been spotted in the area. He's headed in this direction."

Kirika's head turned up like an automaton. Her eyes were wide and harsh. The pages beneath her fingers were crinkled. There was laughter in her eyes. Kirika's real, sarcastic laughter that Kabuto though might have died with Orochimaru. Her lips curled up and she laughed. Kirika glided across the room and slipped the book back into it's appropriate spot on the shelf. She turned back to Kabuto, smiling.

"My, my. Things have gotten droll. I fear the poor atmosphere had rubbed off on me."

"My lady?"

"Ah, Kabuto, you'll forgive me for my dreadful mood. Sasuke's come as our guest. I must give my dear friend a proper reception. I'll be wanting you to guard the laboritories." She clapped her hands together. "Kindly assemble the guards. "

* * *

Suigetsu plopped down on the ground. "Hey! Can we rest a second?"

"Get up you slacker! Stop asking for breaks! We're practically there!" Karin shouted "It's the Katana! It's too heavy! Just drop the thing so we can move go!" When Karin looked to Sasuke for confirmation he ignored them and stared up to the watch tower of the Northern Hideout, nestled between two tall protruding rock formations.

His calm voice cut through their squabble. "Where's the guard that's supposed to be on lookout?"

Karin looked up and cocked her head. "He's gone."

"Sasuke." Karin came up at his side. "The prisoners here are highly unstable. Do you think they rioted and killed the guards?"

Sasuke glanced around. "In that care we'd be seeing escapees. It's too quiet."

"Eh?" Suigetsu scratched the back of his head. "You two are digging too deep into things. Maybe they're switching out. Could be it's already abandoned."

Sasuke frowned. "Let go. But be cautious."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes darted about. He did not like this. It was too quiet. No gaurds. No prisoners. The cells were empty, but every door was locked. Sasuke looked at his companions. "Something's wrong."

Suigetsu jiggled another doorknob. Locked. Every door in every hallway seemed to be locked. The cell doors were closed, but unlocked. Suigetsu looked up at Sasuke and nodded. "It's weird."

"Karin, can you sense anyone?"

"Uh, hold on." She closed her eyes and pressed her hands together in a sign. "It's odd... I think there may be people in the lower levels but... I don't know how to describe it... fuzzy?"

"Can you locate Juugo?"

"Hold on I'll try."

Suigetsu moved on to another door.

"Sasuke..." Karin whispered, her eyes were open. "Don't move."

Suigetsu looked up.

"Look down the hall. Very slowly."

So many eyes were watching them. Silted and yellow. They hisses and glared from the floor. They hung from the walls and ceiling ducts. Snakes. Countless snakes. Sasuke looked down. They were encroaching from behind, too.

"W-what is this?"

"Take a guess."

"Orochimaru's bitch daughter!" Suigetsu growled. "She's here, too! She's trying to kill us! Sasuke, tell me _how_ exactly you plan on getting her to join us?"

"Just stay calm. Karin, keep looking for Juugo." He slowly moved his hand to the hilt of his katana. "She's only toying with us."

* * *

"I could lose it at any time! Please, lock me back in!"

"I told you Juugo was dangerous, Sasuke." Suigetsu glanced over the hole in the wall and the rubble strewn about the hall from Juugo's immediate rampage. "Just walking next to him would be a huge risk."

Juugo screamed from the other side of the door. "What the hell do you want from me!? Just leave me alone!"

"Orochimaru's dead." Sasuke called back. "It won't be long before this place falls apart. You'll go down with it if you don't leave."

"You're wrong! If I leave I'll just kill more people! But here Lady Kirika can help me... She promised..."

Sasuke leaned towards the door. His eyes narrowed. "So she is here..." He called out. "Juugo... I'm here for her too."

"That's not good enough... I need to stay here. The only one who could calm my impulses was Kimimaro..."

Suigetsu sighed. "Come on, Sasuke. We've been running circles through traps in here for hours and for what? A psycho killer and a madwoman with a grudge? Juugo's not coming and neither is Kirika. He'll kill us buy accident, and she'll slit your throat and lock me back up. If we're lucky."

Sasuke ignored him. "Juugo, Kimimaro is dead. He died fighting for my sake."

"He died... for you!? That mean... you're... Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes."

The door creaked open. Juugo stared at Sasuke with wonder. _Now I get it, Kimimaro._ His head cocked, he mused. "You even look a bit like him..."

Sasuke's eyes were calm and all business, not unlike Kimimaro's. "She won't risk hurting you with her traps, will she? Can you take me to Kirika?"

* * *

"Did Kirika know I was coming for you?"

"I don't think so." Juugo's blank face turned to Sasuke. "She's been waiting for you."

"She told you that?"

"No. She tell me lots of things. It was obvious."

Sasuke let out a breath. He gripped the handles of the double doors and looked back at Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin. "You three wait here."

"No hard feelings if she doesn't want to come." Suigetsu nodded.

"Just call if you want me." Juugo offered. Sasuke gave him a quick nod. It was never a bad thing to have a good word from an old friend.

"Absolutely." Karin agreed

Sasuke pushed the doors open with the roll of his eyes.

The room was large, dark and still. The only movement being the flicker of the candles. Kirika sat cross-legged in her chair, she sipped tea. Sasuke noticed she liked to drink tea when she was in command. He supposed it did make her look more business-like. She always said green tea made her sharper, gave her hands something to do.

Sasuke closed the door behind him. Kirika never looked up from the cup in her hands. She sipped gingerly. Sasuke stayed silent. For some reason, he expected her to be wearing her ninja clothing. Perhaps it was on under her kimono. Dark purple; the best colour on her.

Sasuke was the one to break the silence. "You look beautiful."

"I know." She spoke lightly and looked down on him. Her face was calm; the slightest hint of a smile on her lips but her eyes were cruel and calculating as ever. It had been a _long_ time since such annoyance was directed toward him. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt. He could see the bags under her eyes; the red in them, and the sadness. He'd done that. "So," Her voice was a playful sing-song. "what brings you to my little lair?"

"Just passing by."

She sipped her tea.

"You seem exhausted, Kirika."

"Yes, well, maintaining a network of ninja bases can be quiet cumbersome... I see you've take Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin."

Sasuke let out a breath. After over four years together, her constant switch between playful and dead serious was somewhat readable.

"I believe I've told you how fond I am of Suigetsu." Her eyes narrowed. "I dare say he was one of my favourite test subject. And Karin, she was an asset. I was _far_ from done with her."

"I didn't take them. They're with me of their own accords."

"They were mine. You took them from me."

"I won't let you experiment on them. But you can spend all the time you want observing them."

She rested her head on her knuckle. She wore an expression of amusement. "Oh? Observe them, hmm? How _generous_. And how ever shall I repay your generosity?"

"By joining me."

Kirika's smile fell. "Who exactly do you _think_ I am? You think I'll abandon everything I've built up? Everything my father has left me? For _you_? You should know me better than that."

"I _know_ you will." Sasuke met her dark gaze unblinking. "I know you better than anyone."

" _What_ do you know?"

"I know you'll keep your promise."

Sasuke's eyes flickered back, unflinching. The snake hissed in his ear, it wrapped around him.

"My promise?" She laughed " _Fuck_ the promise. _Fuck_ our deal. _Fuck_ your revenge and your _wretched_ eyes." Her voice was a poisonous hiss. "I would kill you where you stand," The snake was gone. It was Kirika. Kirika hissing in his ear. Kirika's arms binding him. "But father wouldn't want that..." Her thumb stroked his cheek. She was smiling again, her head rested on his shoulder. "I'd sooner gouge those beautiful eyes of yours. I could keep you lock up down here and stick you full of needles." She chuckled.

Sasuke blinked. The genjustu broke. Kirika was still in her chair. Sasuke glanced up at her, unfazed. His voice was calm. He assured her. "You'll keep your promise."

"You expect _me_ to help _you_ carry out _your revenge_?" Kirika glared. "How _dare_ you..." She ground her teeth. "How _dare_ you kill my father and expect me to fall to your side."

"Kirika, you swore you would help me kill Itachi. You swore you would take my eyes. You _swore_ to me you would stay with me."

"And you have the _nerve_..."

"Have you forgotten!?" Sasuke's voice rose. "We've come so far You trained me! Your protected me! _You_ dogged _me_ into our deal! You sat at me hospital bed so many times and told me stories! You cried in my arms! You held my hand when Orochimaru gave the curse mark!" He touched his neck and thought of when he was hospitalized after the preliminaries of the chunin exams. The dream he had of Kirika dancing to the burning village. And it was Kirika. He though of the song from her pocket watch she sang as she danced, and he understood where the words had come from. "You-! You sang to me then... when I slept..."

Kirika sat up. A deep frown was etched into her face and Sasuke noticed that her eyes were wet. "You betrayed us... you betrayed _me_..."

"Think Kirika! Orochimaru was using you! He would have taken my body and thrown me away! When you lost your usefulness he would have thrown you away too! He never cared about anyone but himself!"

" _You're lying_." She hissed

"He did the same to Hideko!" Sasuke shouted.

Kirika's eyes widened. Her nails dug into the armrests. "Don't _ever_ say that!"

"He kidnapped you and left her broken! What do you _think_ happened!?"

Kirika growled. "If you say _one_ more word about my parents..."

"Have you forgotten!?" Sasuke's voice rose. "We've come so far You trained me! Your protected me! _You_ dogged _me_ into our deal! You sat at me hospital bed so many times and told me stories! You cried in my arms! You held my hand when Orochimaru gave the curse mark!" He touched his neck and thought of when he was hospitalized after the preliminaries of the chunin exams. The dream he had of Kirika dancing to the burning village. And it was Kirika. He though of the song from her pocket watch she sang as she danced, and he understood where the words had come from. "You-! You sang to me then... when I slept..."

Kirika sat up. A deep frown was etched into her face and Sasuke noticed that her eyes were wet. "You betrayed us... you betrayed _me_..."

"Kirika," Sasuke gave her a pleading look. "I did it for _you_ , Kirika. You're _free_ now."

"Fuck you Sasuke."

"You should know _me_ batter than that!" Sasuke looked her in the eye. "I love you, Kirika! I've loved you since you sang to me!"

Kirika reeled back in shock.

" _Please_ Kirika," Sasuke's eyes held nothing but love, and Kirika saw it. "Keep your promise. You can kill me in the end, but let me love you until that moment."

Kirika fell from her chair. She crumbled to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "I can't look at you..." She was almost in tears. "Get out..."

"You are the only love left in my heart." Sasuke took a step closer.

"Get _out_..."

He took another step. "I love you."

" _I'll Kill you!_ " Kirika's body roared alight with purple flame, she lunged towards him.

Sasuke leapt back from reach, Kirika hurled her katana from her mouth at him, Sasuke sidestepped and it embedded itself it the wall. Kirika gripped it and rushed him. He stepped back, blocking her blows. They were frantic from rage, but still precise. Sasuke's eyes widened as he tripped backwards. Kirika lunged before her own eyes widened.

Juugo came between them, his second-stage armoured arm intercepted her blade. "Please, Lady Kirika." Juugo looked to Sasuke. "For the love you bore Kimimaro..."

Suigetsu and Karin stood gaping at the door.

Kirika's arms fell to her sides. Her Katana fell to the floor with an echoing _clink._ Her lowered head was shrouded by her hair, but she shook with sad, cynical laughter. "So you're betraying me now, too?"

Juugo frowned. "It's not like that..."

"You came of your own will... who am I to stop you from leaving?"

"Lady Kirika..."

"Get out. All of you _leave_!" She ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"Kirika..." Sasuke was standing again, He reached a hand out for her face.

Kirika's head rose like a puppet. Her eyes were dead. She whispered. " _Leave me_..."

Sasuke's head lowered. He though of his fever dream. Kirika had burst into petals when their hands touched. She looked as if she might really burst at his touch. Sasuke raised his eyes to look at her, but she was gone. Sasuke's arm went limp.

"So much for her..." Suigetsu muttered.

Sasuke's gripped his katana's hilt tightly. At that moment Sasuke would have like nothing more than to cut Suigetsu open. Juugo shattered the thought when he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"We need to go. She won't give us long, and if she sees us in this base again she really will kill us."

Sasuke took a deep breath before heading for the door. He steeled himself before facing his team. "Move out."


	5. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

_Kirika had waited at the entrance of the base for the past two weeks. She sat_ _in the dim candlelight,_ _hugging her knees. When the door swung open she jumped to her feet. Her face brightened with excitement. She almost broke into a run towards him, but stumbled into a walk and halted when she saw the agitation written on his face._

_Orochimaru walked past Kirika without regarding her._

_Kirika sucked in a breath and opened her mouth, then closed it again without saying anything. His hateful expression shunned all questions. Instead she trailed behind him at a distance. She followed Orochimaru to his room, but he shut the door before she could enter. Kirika sat beside it._

_She rested her chin on her knees and played with her pocket watch, leaving it closed. The music might upset him. She heard water running and assumed Orochimaru must be showering in the adjacent washroom._

_Kirika did not remember falling asleep, but when she woke up she was in Orochimaru's bed. He sat at a desk, his back facing her, scribbling notes in a book._

_Orochimaru's eyes stayed glued to his work, but his words were too loud to be mutters. "Damn this body... I was so close."_

_Kirika rolled onto her side and watched him._

_He chuckled._ _"No matter. The pros far outweigh the cons. Perhaps someday I'll find a vessel capable of enduring the sage technique, but there are far more valuable justu. And far more important uses of Juugo." He looked back at her. "Kirika, my daughter, perhaps I'll leave it to you."_

_Kirika cocked her head._

_"Before you use the living corpse reincarnation jutsu, that is." Orochimaru turned back to his work. "That cave..."_

* * *

Kirika closed the book. Her fingertips stayed pressed into the back-cover with such force that; were they not already the colour of fresh snow they would have turned white. Her thumb of that hand was wedged on a certain page, the other was a fist in her lap. Kirika felt a flutter in her stomach that came with the forcibly shallow breathing, and the slightest lightness in the head. Her head lolled just slightly when she shut her eyes and sighed.

When her eyelids cracked open, she flipped to the thumb-marked page as one would tear a bandage off; quick and violent. And there came another sharp intake of breath. She sunk over the table on her elbows, palm running over her face until her fingers buried themselves in her hairline and scratched her scalp. She allowed her eyes to land on the ink illustrations of the page.

"All this build up and you had it written out all along... though I'm not one to take dreams as superstition. Father." Her sigh became an open-mouthed smile. Kirika leant back in her chair and laughed. It was satisfying to know her mad dreams weren't all for naught.

The place of her dreams had a name. _The Ryuchi Cave._ Orochimaru had illustrated the image of her dreams. The old, moss-eaten wall with archways leading into darkness. Corroded yet sturdy. _I_ need _to go there._

Kirika flipped the page. The book was overflowing with information. Natural chakra; the sage technique. All of the information Juugo's DNA had let Orochimaru too. _Juugo should have stayed, the fool. Sasuke gave him a cage. I could have given him a cure._

In truth, her dream had been eating at her. To know that such a place existed left with a prideful and grave sense of duty. And for all his thoroughness, Orochimaru's notes left many question unanswered. Perhaps she would consult Yueda and Aoda. Of Kirika's summons, scholarly Yueda, while not particularly difficult or disobedient, was silent by nature and prone to withholding information she was not specifically asked about. Aoda was simpler but more of a free talker.

Kirika closed her book when the doorknob turned. Kabuto entered the room.

She grinned "Ah, Kabuto, good timing. I've decided to leave the Northern Hideout. We'll be heading to the Land of Sound. Kindly prepare samples of Juugo's blood and sinew. I trust we still have them in abundance. I'll also be taking a few lab reports."

"The Land of Sound? Why leave when your materials are here?"

 _I need materials in a base there. It's dangerous to stay in one place. I want to make sure the clans are in line._ Instead, she said the more philosophical reason, to veer the conversation towards a personal territory that she knew was best left alone. She felt like rambling for a bit. "I pine to return."

"...I see."

Kirika sighed and stood. "Say..." She looked at Kabuto with unreadable eyes. "Do you have any concept of home?"

Kabuto smiled and shrugged. "No more than you do."

"Hmm." Kirika nodded

"Though we did both spend time in Konoha."

"A home among enemies is hardly a home."

"Well... we..." Kabuto thought for a moment and weighed his words. "We both had our mothers, I suppose."

"...Yes." Kirika smiled, just as much about her mother as at the back-handed amusement she felt, knowing the conversation was becoming too intimate, she knew it would. It was the melancholy that had been hanging over her that gave her the urge to lead the conversation into reminiscent territory. "She made it home."

"Yes."

"I've spent more time in the Land of Sound than anywhere else. It's not home, but perhaps haven. I pine for haven."

"You're in an awfully philosophical mood."

"I have a few things on my mind." Kirika glanced at the book in her hand. "Since I'm being philosophical, I'm quite unlucky, aren't I?"

"What do you mean?"

Kirika smiled. "Haku, my mother, Kimimaro, my father, Kimimaro, Juugo, Sasuke... there are many more names I've forgotten. Everyone around me seems to leave me. Either by death or betrayal."

Kabuto frowned.

"And now my current situation, it's poetic in a way. Sasuke, the boy I looked after, the boy I sought and trained and protected kills my father and professes his love for me." Kirika noted the twitch in Kabuto's fingers. "I want to kill him. I want him to suffer... but the thought of it sickens me. How's that for a conundrum?" Kirika gazed at Kabuto. "So tell me, are you going to leave me too, Kabuto?"

Kabuto looked away. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. There's something I need to do... alone."

Kirika laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Ah, irony."

"But I'll be back. I _swear_."

Kirika's eyes were full of amusement. "Of course you will."

* * *

_Sasuke glared at the tiny garden snake._

_Kirika chuckled and held out her arm, to which the snake quickly curled around._

_Orochimaru regarded the snake and looked back to Sasuke. "Try again."_

_Sasuke made the hand signs, bit his thumb and smeared blood down then new snake summoner's tattoo on his forearm. He pressed his hand to the ground. A coral snake appeared._

_"At least this one's venomous." Kirika mocked_

_Sasuke glared._

_"Perhaps if you actually see what your summoning." Orochimaru put a hand on Kirika's shoulder. "Kirika, your summons are docile enough."_

_"Right away." Kirika made the hand sighs and smeared blood on her forearm. Two giant snakes appeared. One male, dark matte-purple with a flat, rounded head and the other female, a pale blue-grey and larger, whose head was long and ovular. "Sasuke," Kirika motioned to the dark purple snake. "This is Aoda."_

_"Nice to meet you." Aoda said._

_"They talk?"_

_"Of course they talk. And This is Yueda."_

_"A pleasure." Yueda nodded._

_"They_ talk _."_

_Kirika ignored him._

_"How can we be of assistance?" Aoda asked_

_"We're training a newbie." Kirika put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder._

_"Sasuke, summon Aoda from there to here." Orochimaru instructed._

_Sasuke made the signs once again._

* * *

The variables and tests were countless. In these past several weeks she'd lost fourty test subjects. All she needed to do was wait. The cells metamorphisized on their own. Juugo's blood cells spasmed under her microscope. They were releasing natural energy. Juugo's cells naturally absorbed it like radiation. And when they had no more room to store it it was released in a sudden, brief exothermic reaction. In his body the reaction manifested in a transformation. In his brain it was a sudden shutdown of the thought processes to violent, primal instinct.

But she no longer needed to waste her time finding a cure for Juugo's rampages. She had no room for traitors.

"Lady Kirika."

"Don't bother me. I'll-" A smile was on her lips when she saw who it was. "Oh. You're back."

"You say that as if you weren't expecting me to return." Kabuto stepped into the lab. He still wore his travel cloak.

" _Hm_. So? Where _did_ you go?"

"I suppose you could say grave robbing. For lack of a better term."

Kirika erected herself from her position at the magnifying glass and turned to him. Eyes critical, piercing and accusing. " _Whose_ grave?"

"Forgive me lady Kirika." Kabuto's hands fumbled beneath his cloak. "I had to get this for y- _Ah_!"

A snake shot from the sleeve of Kirika's lab coat. It closed it's jaws around Kabuto's throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You d _efiled_ my father's grave."

Kabuto winced under the force crushing his neck. His eyes squeezed shut and he struggled to pull his hands out. In the heat of the moment, Kirika noted Kabuto's left arm was loosely bandaged. Her eyes widened and the snake retreated back into her sleeve. "That's..."

Kabuto rubbed his throat and coughed out. "Forgive me..." He cleared his throat. "A symbol of rebirth and renewal doesn't belong down there with him. It should be with you."

Kirika accepted the glass case and gazed at the white snake skin inside.

"Fortunately the skin itself survived the cave in. The original case was shattered... I also managed to recover this." Kabuto offered her a ring. Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring.

Kirika gripped it in her hand. She let what she was holding sink in. She wondered if she had been foolish to bury Orochimaru's memorabilia with him. It had certainly been foolish for Kabuto to retrieve it, regardless of his intentions, which were admittedly too presumptuous. Kirika wondered if this was her own negligence the last time they spoke coming to full circle. Her face became a blank slate; hard and revealing as stone. "You were foolish to go after this."

"I know. But..." Doubt flickered in his eyes, but to his credit Kabuto didn't avert his eyes. "Lady Kirika... do you... remember when you asked me if I would ever leave you?"

Kirika said nothing

"I've been thinking a lot lately. About who I am... About who you are... My identity... Our discussion before I left... I've even been thinking about that former teammate of yours, Naruto Uzumaki.  
"You know that I never knew my parents or homeland. The enemy took me into their custody when I was very little. I was used as a spy since I was young, moving around from country to country, village to village."

"I know."

"For a long time the idea of home was alien to me. Until I became Lord Orochimaru's disciple." Kabuto watched Kirika's face. "I _do_ have a concept of home. But for a while I though it was gone again. The pain of not knowing who I am, of not having an identity, surely you must understand it. In the Leaf Village you were shunned. You were alone behind enemy lines. Surely you must have questioned your identity at some point... And... I'm certain you felt it after Lord Orochimaru's death, too."

Kirika watched him curiously. Kabuto was searching her, but her face was blank and her eyes unrevealing.

"...But you know who you are. You're strong. Even in the face of grief you didn't hesitate to build yourself up and secure your place in the world. You continue to move forward. You've always been that way. But I'm not so resilient," Kabuto pulled back his cloak and held out his left arm. "Instead of reaching beyond Lord Orochimaru, I did the only thing I _could_ do. I kept stubbornly clinging to his power... Do you understand? My path is clear to me now. I'm going to stand by your side always. And I can't bare to know that you could think I would ever leave you. So I decided to find a way to bind myself to you forever." Kabuto ripped the bandages off.

Her eyes widened in surprise momentarily. Kirika beckoned with two fingers and took the arm. It was white and scaled. When she touched it she felt the familiar presents of Orochimaru's chakra.

"I'm going to use what I absorbed of Lord Orochimaru to become a better, stronger Kabuto Yakushi. And I'm going to move forward with you."

"You grafted a piece of his corpse onto your skin." It was spoken like a question.

"A blood transfusion."

"Why?"

"Lord Orochimaru is a symbol of renewal. Like that snake skin." Kabuto put his hands over Kirika's on the case. "And like you." He looked at his arm. "He will live inside me as a reminder of what I must overcome. And who I must serve... But you," Kabuto looked into Kirika's eyes. The pands of his right fingers dug into the hand under his on the case. "You're different. You're something surpassing even him. A new, greater version of Lord Orochimaru." Kaburo raised his left hand. He hesitated and watched her. When Kirika made no sign of resistance or disapproval he cupped her cheek. "You could be him reborn. I realised that. After seeing you on your own. It made me remember who I am. It's all because to you. Lady Kirika, I will _never_ leave you."

Kirika stayed still. She saw no trace of insincerity in his eyes. Only desperate devotion. He looked at her with an ever present awe. "Good."

Kabuto's face brightened.

She deamed a certain amount of lenience necessary; a tough of gentleness for the infatuation. If Kabuto wanted to obsess about Kirika, it was fine with her. The hand felt as if it were her father's. She pulled away from it, and her eyes turned harsh. Kabuto recoiled. "I'll let your presumption slide this time, because of your devotion." Kirika set the case on the counter. "But if you like you're new hand don't think to touch me so freely again."

Something not unhappy flashed in Kabuto's eyes. Excitement. Perhaps even glee. And he spoke through a barely contained smile. "Yes, my lady." He straightened his face and bowed slightly. "Forgive me."

Kirika had to smile. "Come. We have work to do. I have several experiment I want to conduct with Juugo's bodily fluids. I want every piece of information I can get on natural energy."

Kabuto squeezed her hand before adjusting his glasses. He smiled back at her. "Right away, my lady."

_One of these days, I'll have to kill Kabuto._

* * *

"M-my Lady, are you sure you don't want me to come with you!?"

Kirika waved "Hold down the fort."

"You're just leaving? How long? Where are you going?"

"The Ryuchi Cave."

"Do you know where it is?"

Kirika bore into him with dangerous eyes. Kabuto was becoming much too clingy. "When I return, you will remember not to question me again."

Kabuto swallowed. He stopped walking.

Kirika let out a little chuckle. "I know where it is."

* * *

The forest did not race around her. She wandered through it and it passed only step by step. The only sounds were the leaves under her feet. Mist hung heavy in the air. It clung to her skin and dampened her hair but Kirika preferred the humidity and she found it pleasant. She gazed up. The trees, while appearing thin at first glance, stretched from great trunks so high that the mist concealed their tops. The forest was lush and painted rich green and deep brown. It smelt of earth; a fresh scent. A scent not from her dream, yet so nostalgic. This was a good place, Kirika decided. And old. The mist warmed the forest like a blanket and the moss and trees buried everything.

Kirika came to the cave in the stone wall. The wall was covered with moss and corroded from time, but still sturdy. There were a few arched doorways and glassless arched windows in the wall.

Kirika kept walking. The cave of her dreams has been the flawless image to the one in reality. It failed to unnerve her. She knew what to do. There was no whisper to come forward. There was no white snake to urge her in. She was glad. _I'm coming._ She thought. _I'm coming on my own decision._ She strode into the mouth of the cave; into the absolute darkness.

* * *

Kirika saw a light ahead. A crack in the ceiling. After braving the darkness for what felt like hours she had hoped for the tunnel's end. Light spilled in from above. The thought occurred that she could climb out now. Brushing the thought aside, she kept walking and wondered how _anything_ , let alone light, could penetrate the tunnel. It was carved into a mountain.

* * *

Kirika had no way to keep track of time but it felt like eternity. She kept walking. And walking.

And walking.

And walking...

AND WALKING.

 _How long does this cave stretch..._ Her legs ached, her throat was parched and her stomach knotted. She had two bottles of water and nutrition supplement pills with her. She ate and drank sparingly. One sip ever hour. Pills had to be taken once every day. She doubted it had been a day, then the next moment she felt certain it had been several.

And the water soon slipped her mind... Her eyes burned from straining to see in the dark. There was no light to which they could adjust.

She soon lost track of time.

* * *

She remembered her watch. Kirika fingered it in her pocket. She thought of opening it. The song might help.

She squeezed the watch, and it helped, but she hated the idea of adding any noise to her footsteps. Though she couldn't say why. Her lips parted, and for a moment she thought to sing. Then she thought to hum. Then she thought the words.  
 _'Your time has come_  
 _Sweet crocus of autumn_  
 _When all is done_  
 _Only you shall remained...'_

She sang the song in her head a few times, but in the cave the dark seemed to swallow everything. Even thoughts.

Eventually her hand slipped out of her pocket and the comforting feel of the watch was forgotten.

* * *

Panic began to creep in.

The air was so stale. Kirika kept an even breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

It burned her throat.

She though to reach out and touch the wall... but suddenly became afraid that she wouldn't find it.

It was pitch back, she could very well have taken a wrong turn. There were no crossroads in her dreams, it was always straight but how could she know in such darkness? She had been walking for so long.

It donned on her that she might collapse. If she fainted; if she succumbed to claustrophobia or becme disoriented... if she _panicked_ she would never make it out.

* * *

_What if it's a labyrinth!?_

She could set herself alight... but then she became afraid of what might be around her... _or what might find her.._. She forced herself to keep going.

 _I am being watched_.

The slightest move out of turn... if she stopped. If she sped up. _If she even tried to turn around_. Kirika was _suffocating_. In her dreams she kept a steady pace, but when she finally saw a speck of light she ran.

* * *

She ran. And ran. And ran. The light was so much further then she thought possible, for every hundred strides it grew by a speck. Her breath finally became iritic. She sprinted. Why wasn't she using her blinding speed? She just ran. She could scarcely believe it when the dim light enveloped her. She dashed out and fell on her hands and knees, breathing deeply.

Kirika scrambled. Away from the dark. Away from the eyes and the things chasing her. When she made it to one knee she tumbled back down. She tried to calm herself before she lurched and heaved onto the stone floor. She fell to her side, pushing herself so she would not fall in her own vomit. The stone was cold on her cheek. Kirika breathed and found she was crying...

" _It seems you have made it through_..."

Kirika blacked out...

* * *

Kirika's head shot up in a coughing fit. Immediately she fell back down.

"Well, well. Orochimaru's brat. Finally awake. _Guh_... I'll never understand how humans manage to keep their young around so long without eating them."

"Come now, Manda. Show a little sensitivity. It's not her fault her species is so backwards. Look, the poor thing is still terrified."

"Water..." She whispered. A moment later a gentle flood of water poured down on her face. She flailed at first but quickly began swallowing. She coughed when the water stopped.

"So _that's_ how humans drink! How strange! You don't use your tongues at all!"

 _Aoda?_ Her voice didn't work.

"You made it! Just as the _Naga_ said!" His head hovered above her, "Are you well, Lady Kirika? The Mouth of the Ryuchi Cave is a difficult path... most humans succumb to madness. Not even all of the summoners survive."

"' _Lady'_? _Pheh!_ Aoda, never let humans think they have authority over you."

"She's a _summoner_."

"Doesn't mean a thing."

Kirika continued to breath. She shivered from the water and the cold stone floor. Kirika closed her eyes and felt the rhythm of her breathing even... she soon slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Kirika woke up the second time she still felt weak, but she also felt her wits returning to her. _Madness..._ "Was it... a genjustu?" She was exactly where she passed out. Her vomit next to her had hardened... she must have slept for a while.

"A deterrent for unwanted wanderers. Unlike your pathetic race, we snakes don't dote on the weak. Those unfit to survive ought to be culled." Manda was looking down on her.

Kirika sighed and clenched her fist."Has it slipped your mind, Manda, that my _mostly_ pathetic race is the race of summoners. Last I checked, in your world the highest prestige belongs to the species with the strongest summoners." Her voice was hoarse and she had to force her words out. It was frustration. Rarely was she reduced to such a weakened state. But she'd hide it for all her pride demanded of her.

Manda hissed.

Aoda did the closest thing to smiling a snake could do. "Still sharp tongued, I see! I'm glad the Cave hasn't damaged your mind."

Kirika realised she was still to weak to sit up. She dug her angry fingers into the stone beneath her. "...How long was I in there?"

"Eh..." Aoda thought. "Some days... a week?"

 _A week_... "And how long was I asleep?"

"Two days. Then you woke up. Then you slept for another day. I thought you would dehydrate!"

Kirika reached into her bag. She tossed the full pill bottles aside. What roused her anger was the water bottles. _One_ was _half_ empty. Kirika drank deeply and wiped her mouth. _Damn it!_ She had water! She _allowed_ herself to be caught in an obvious trap! She _allowed_ herself to dehydrate!

"Wah! Scary!" Aoda moved back.

Kirika sighed and wiper her face with her hand. "Aoda, please bring me food."

"Hunt your own pray. We don't nurture our weak. We eat them." Manda spat.

Kirika's eyes widened with hate. _Killing intent._ "You _will_ bring me food or _I_ will eat _you_." Kirika shot up, propped by her arms despite her bodies protest. She had to fight not to wince. "I'm not so weak that I couldn't still cook you alive!"

Manda recoiled momentarily before locking her gaze.

Aoda broke the tension by dropping a live frog before Kirika. She blinked. It was bigger than a cat and croaking in dazed disorientation. Aoda beamed and Kirika couldn't help but smile.

She grabbed the frog in her hands. She was tempted to tear into it raw, but her pride had been damaged enough. Her hands blazed with weak purple flames, all that she could muster and it made her wince. The frog made a shrill dying noise. When the flames died it was black and charred. Kirika tore into it with her teeth. She ripped and gulped down as big of chunks of muscle and burnt flesh as she could without choking.

"What's she doing?" Aoda whispered.

"Chewing." Manda's voice was irritated.

"Why doesn't she swallow it?"

"Humans grind it up first."

"She has so many fangs!"

"When they're in humans they're called 'teeth'. That's what they grind food with."

"She's using so much venom!"

"Humans don't have venom, you idiot!"

"...You're kidding me?"

Kirika's embarrassment suddenly vanished. She sighed a laughing breath. She could already feel her strength returning. She'd needed the food badly. "Aoda! Manda!" They looked at her. "I'm not here for your biology lesson."

The snakes exchanged glances.

Manda shook his head. " _Ph_ _eh_! I know that. I'm the boss snake of the Ryuchi Cave! The _Naga_ tells me his dreams."

Kirika sat up slowly. "The White Snake Sage?"

Manda narrowed in on Kirika. "How do _you_ know about him."

"My father. He was here."

Manda turned away. He slithered to one of the tunnels exiting the great room. "He's this way. You may have made it into the Cave, but a human outsider has no chance finding its heart." Manda looked back at Kirika. "Get up. If you can't stand you're not strong enough to be here."

Kirika stood.


End file.
